


Fur

by Alastiel



Series: 结婚三部曲系列 [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven发现她的残暴教官开始养猫了，关于“如何为一只布偶猫男孩取名”，她提出了一个绝妙的建议</p><p>#结婚系列# 全文11章+三篇番外 总字数3.9W</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*1

Raven终于确定了最近点缀在她那位冷血硬汉纯度高达99.99%以上的魔鬼教官——顺带一提，他外表完美的程度与手段暴虐的程度也完全处于一个量级——麂皮夹克上的意外“装饰物”应该是一些成团的猫毛，想到这个的时候她的头还没从T恤的领口钻出来就已经发出了诡异的笑声。  
Angel微弱地叹息了一声，然后把柜门关上。  
“说真的，我觉得自从恋爱以来你变得更神经质了，Raven”  
“因为你不知道我发现了多么可爱的事儿才会这样说的。”Raven把眼睛露出来朝她的朋友眨巴了一下。“还将赢得一笔不坏的赌资。”

第二天在警校的餐厅里Raven顺利地——当然——找到了她的教官。  
“早安，Lensherr教官。”  
这时她的教官正拿着一杯黑咖啡走向放着自己餐盘的位置，他抬起灰绿色的深邃眼睛看了她一眼，以往这样的一瞥已足以吓破哪怕是最顽劣学员的胆子，眼下这个金发的年轻姑娘却依然表情轻松，Erik Lehnsherr轻微地皱了一下眉，对他来说这个早晨没有任何不同，不足以发生平日对他退避三舍的学员们在问候之后还有勇气等待他回应这样的离奇事件，但即便如此他还是语调平淡地给予了回应。  
“Xavier。”  
“很高兴您对我有那么点儿印象，所以，这算是，我不知道...早了点儿的圣诞礼物？”Raven递过去一个纸袋，好吧，现在她感觉整个餐厅里的人都朝这儿看了。  
Erik挑起了眉毛，这可真是太新鲜了，他并不打算提醒对方现在才10月下旬。时空仿佛静止了5秒后，他接了过来。  
“我敢肯定你需要这个...这些，如果还需要别的建议，要知道我有一个拥有兽医执照的哥哥，甚至，我的男朋友开着一个不大的宠物医院。”女孩的双颊有些微的泛红，她的眼睛明亮，透露出足够的善意。  
“谢谢。”她听见她的教官沉声说道，Raven露出微笑，恭请告退后转身向她那群因为要输掉不少钱而露出绝望表情的同学们做了一个夸张的鬼脸。

~~~~~

纸袋里是一个粘毛滚筒，带有四个替换装，没错就是从宜家买来的便宜玩意，另外则是装订起来的一叠打印纸，内容是一些比较中肯并非是为了版税或者其他什么而撰写的宠物猫饲养建议，说是建议却更为细致，条理清晰简明扼要，最重要是可操作性强也没有限定太多必须的物品和设备，非常适合初次养宠物的独居人士参考。

Erik粗略地翻看了一下，觉得这大概是他32年的人生里接收到的最具实用价值的圣诞礼物——哪怕现在离圣诞还有两个月，他拆开那个滚筒的包装，顺手把轻柔地浮在沙发靠垫上的长毛粘了起来。

~~~~~

“Hey，你是怎么做到的？“  
“简直不敢相信那只鲨鱼真的能发出‘谢谢’这个单词的发音。"  
“我倒觉得他说得相当性感。”  
“那个纸袋里装的是什么？”  
“我也想跟他说话，只要他看着我超过三秒...天哪”  
“滚去一边好么你能这么说都是因为他不是你们的教官。”  
“得了，不要说你们在饱受折磨之余对他没有任何幻想，至少他值得幻想...”  
Raven从对自家兄长吃掉自己起司蛋糕的第109次暗自数落里回过神来，她颇有气势地灌下整杯啤酒，“太吵了姑娘们。我明天还能继续跟他说话，我的意思是，交谈超过三句甚至更多。”  
姑娘们纷纷对她投以崇拜及羡慕的眼神。  
“Hey，别这么看着我，不是那么回事，我有男朋友了！他辣的很！”  
于是目光又都投向了唯一知情的Angel，黑发姑娘摊开双手，“要我说比起Erik Lehnsherr来他还差不少。”  
姑娘们笑成一团，这样看起来未来警界之花们与普通女大学生区别真的不大。

~~~~~

Raven再次在餐厅柜台旁边向她的教官问候早安的时候，Erik的表情几乎可以用和气来形容，“Xavier。”他抿了一口咖啡，然后点了一下头。  
Raven仿佛是破开了她教官的恐怖气场防护罩一般又靠近了一步，鉴于前一天Lehnsherr的残暴记事簿才更新过——他在体能课上让半个男生班学员真正意义上的口吐白沫，整个餐厅又一次安静了。  
“介意我问问吗？是什么品种呢？”Raven眨了一下眼睛。  
Erik的眉间出现了褶皱，他似乎是认真地思考了几秒，然后把咖啡随手放在柜台上，从口袋里拿出手机，在屏幕上按了几下后，他把手机递给了Raven。  
Raven几乎是马上发出了由衷的赞叹。  
“真美啊不是吗？”  
Erik近似露出了一个笑容。  
“是只布偶猫，是个女孩吗？”  
“是个小伙子。”  
“他可真是太漂亮了，他有名字吗？”  
Erik耸了一下肩，“我可不擅长这些...他是个安静聪明的男孩。”他补充道。  
“我想我可以给一个建议。”Raven看着这只美丽的布偶猫男孩，看着他栗色的耳部和湛蓝的眼睛，露出一个狡黠的笑容。  
Erik给出一个“说说看”的表情。  
“Charles，不觉得这是个优雅又聪颖的名字么？”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles光脚踩在地毯上，他双手叉腰抽了一下鼻子，然后打了个气势十足的喷嚏，甚至惊飞了窗外光秃秃梧桐枝丫上的一只画眉或者还有别的什么鸟儿，他们一定是首次被这位可亲的动物之友吓到。Charles无奈地抽过床头的纸巾擦掉鼻涕，一定是Raven返校之前调低了室温，这个斤斤计较的丫头，甚至不愿大方地与她的哥哥分享一块，好吧，是一整块起司蛋糕，这种不亲切的态度让Charles为将来NYPD某个分局重案组的成员，尤其是男性组员，感到遗憾。

洗了个热水澡以后Charles换上了稍厚的V领毛衫，接着他咽下去一个三明治作为午餐，之后煮好一壶咖啡准备开始这天的工作，这时短讯的提示音让他扬起一个笑容。  
“姑娘们说，蛋糕不错。”——From Raven  
“我的荣幸。”  
“但我仍然要求下次跟Hank出去可以在三点前回来。”  
Charles毅然决然地打出了“想都别想”几个字，在发送之前却停住了手指，他就这么停顿了几秒，然后删掉那几个字，重新打上：“这是一次让步。”  
“Oh Charles, 她们都在嫉妒我有你这样一个哥哥。”  
Charles盯着这句飞快的回复感到些微的惆怅，过了一会他回道：  
“得了，讨好我已经不能让你今天获得更多，花点时间应付你们的撒旦吧。”  
“你一定猜不到我已经找到与他的相处之道，我们每天甚至能聊上几句。”  
“我是不是该吹口哨赞美你完美的生活？但我还是得提醒你下周的枪械考试，不知道那之后你们是否还能相处愉快。”  
“尽管你真是令人厌恶的扫兴，Charles，我依然爱你。”  
Charles柔软地微笑起来，“我也爱你，可恶的小尖喙儿。”  
“现在就去接受死线的戕伐吧！惹人怜爱的小毛球儿。”

Charles挑起眉梢盯着这个新颖的昵称看了五秒，把手机放在了一边，之后他花了整个下午给他的专栏稿件做了堪称大刀阔斧的修订。  
等待披萨热好的三分钟里Charles打开手机划过弹出的instagram更新提示，微笑着看到他妹妹几小时前在警校餐厅的更新——被摞在餐桌上的一大堆被扫荡而空的起司蛋糕盒，但愿这些蛋糕足够喂饱整个班级的姑娘们。然后Charles注意到这条更新的评论并不仅是针对美食，而是多了这样一些内容——  
“等等，看我发现了什么？那后边站着的是E.L.么？”  
“Oh, 我也发现了，他简直太辣了！”  
“传说中的鲨鱼教官？我还没有见过他呢。”  
“那可真是伟大的幸运和损失。”  
“为什么他只是站在那就让我无法呼吸！”  
“够了好吗，他还没一个指甲盖大呢就能让你们这么饥渴？”  
“相信我这是他最清楚的一张照片，我试着偷拍过很多次但最终那画面扭曲到不成样子，我怀疑他能控制身周的光波。”  
“只是他的凶残让你手抖而已。”  
“或者称之为荷尔蒙攻击。”

Charles爆发出了一阵大笑，这让他怀念起在大学教书的日子。  
所以这就是姑娘们的...哦不，应该说四个班级可怜孩子们的撒旦了，Charles眯着眼打量了下这位传奇人物——退伍特种兵军官现役NY特警兼警校教官——只有指甲盖那么点儿大的侧影，他随意地站在柜台旁边，穿着黑色的无袖T恤并把同色的外套搭在肩上，下身大概是卡其色的军裤，Charles猜想他应该穿着军靴，整体感觉是并不是过分夸张的健壮但身姿挺拔而强悍，至于五官和表情，根本看不清楚，却奇妙地给Charles留下了不坏的印象。

微波炉在此刻发出工作完毕的鸣声，Charles下意识舔了一下嘴唇，给他妹妹的更新多添了一个♥。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

“给Charles的小礼物。”  
Erik接过Raven这次递过来的纸袋，他打开向里面张望了一下，是几个罐头。  
“谢谢。”Erik向Raven真诚致谢，看起来完全不像一个魔鬼，接着他补充说，“我想Charles会喜欢的。”  
Um，是否因为他的德国口音让这个Charles的发音听起来有点微妙呢？Raven忍不住想，同时记起她的教官平时几乎是没有口音的。  
“当然，”Raven露出微笑，“在超市里可买不到这罐头，它是我男友那家宠物医院的独家特制，我哥哥帮了些忙来研制，各方面来说对猫咪都是最好的。”  
“珍贵的礼物。”Erik定义道，接着他看向Raven，“要知道，Xavier，这不代表你的枪械考试会更容易通过。”  
Raven无所谓地耸了耸肩，“事实上这是我哥的主意，另一个Xavier，他对您养了一只猫咪这件事出乎意料地很有兴趣，并表示可以免费为Charles体检，要知道这通常是一笔不小的花费。”  
“感谢Xavier们的好意，作为回报，我可以给你一小时的枪械辅导时间，要知道这通常花再多钱也买不到。”  
在Raven还震惊于Erik Lehnsherr会笑并居然也会开玩笑的这个事实中时，Erik已经提着纸袋走出了餐厅，把整个餐厅突然迸发出的怪叫和喧闹声关在身后。

~~~~~

但无论是辅导或是担任考官，Erik都没能做到，他差点在第二天的特警任务中丧命，同时他与队友一起救下了108个市民，同时他有了一段命运的相遇。

~~~~~

一起发生在皇后区的炸弹恐怖袭击，炸弹被五个异端分子放置在一个陈旧纪念馆的礼堂内，当天有一个心理学讲座，讲座的讲师和听众成了人质。  
NY特警在交涉提出前就赶到现场，有人在眼皮底下报警的事实激怒了恐怖分子，其中之一挟持着讲师，把他从舞台后方的人质堆里揪出来，用枪指着他的太阳穴对着窗外的特警们失控怒吼，五分钟后被狙击枪从上方爆出了脑浆。三名特警在僵持未开始前就从顶楼潜入礼堂上方，但掌握引爆装置的恐怖头目也不是那么好对付，他在击伤率先跳落企图逼近制服他的一名特警后，抬枪打伤刚才狙击拯救人质而殿后的正准备攀绳落地的那名特警的右腿和右臂，使得那名特警从近10米的半空摔下。  
那名特警，Erik Lehnsherr却没如他预料地晕死过去，而是在头目准备引爆之前迅猛得如同没有负伤一般扑过来与其扭打在一起，带着强烈的杀意，奋力地争夺引爆装置并企图用军用匕首杀死对方。  
另一名特警艰难制服自己的三个目标全身挂彩地过来支援前，性命相博的两个人的血已经把舞台一大块地板彻底染红，而那名讲师，Charles Xavier终于在找准时机，在两人翻滚动作越来越迟缓的当口，用自己的笔电把正处上方的恐怖头目砸晕，Erik趁机把引爆装置夺过来交给了过来支援的特警。

所以以下是Erik关于初见Charles的记忆——  
五官和轮廓都模糊不清，头发和半边脸上都是暗红色还在滴落的血，头发上甚至还有些让人不敢细想的其他组织，身上蓝灰色的西服也被血染成乌紫色，他大口喘着气，看起来应该没有比擦伤和撞伤更严重的伤情，接着他把脸转到Erik能正视的方向，让Erik在鼻子和嘴角不断冒血泡离昏迷只差一个呼吸的刹那看到了他的眼睛。  
那可真是不可思议的美丽蓝色，比Charles的还……  
Oh, 我的Charles, 真希望Emma记得去喂他…

“他的肋骨扎进肺里了，比起枪伤来这个致命十倍，在他被自己的血沫呛死之前需要马上急救，一刻也不能等。”  
焦急的语调，但不失沉稳，英国口音。  
“对，在该死的救护车开到这的五分钟内就得开始！”  
现在暴躁了点儿。  
“我当然可以，我是有执照的。”  
好极了。  
“虽然是兽医执照...”  
Erik觉得自己开始幻视前听到他这么自言自语着轻声说。  
什么鬼...

然后他就被一片蔚蓝包裹着，晕了过去。  
回想起来真是个惨烈和惊心动魄的初见。  
印象足够深刻却压根没看清对方的脸。

~~~~~~

Erik找回自己意识的时候感到有点惊慌，天知道他有多少年没体会过这样的心绪了，以他的经验来说这样程度的伤势至少得昏迷二到三天，所以他此刻最想见到的人无疑是Emma Frost——为了询问她是否有恪尽职守地帮他喂猫，于是他睁开眼把头转向床边，他当然能感知那里坐着个人。所以Moira MacTaggert在把视线从手机转移到病床上的时候着实被吓了一跳，Erik——感谢上帝，他正生机勃勃而满面怒容地瞪着自己。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik是在一个既没有出警任务也没有警校课程的清晨遇到Charles的——猫咪Charles。

Erik结束慢跑路经公寓附近的街口，正值6点，纽约十月的清晨已有些寒风萧瑟，Erik慢下步子，开始认真回忆冰箱中的食材储量，然后决定去超市补充啤酒，他拍了拍裤兜确认自己习惯良好地带着购物袋，便预备向两条街外的超市方向进发。这时他看到一只个头不小的猫，行动并不灵活地从街口横向移动经过，钻进了一台吉普车下方，Erik看见那条栗色尾巴从吉普的后轮边扫过，他站了几秒，向去程迈开步子。  
五分钟后他折回来，探身检查吉普车的后轮，那只猫正伏在轮胎内侧准备入睡，Erik思考了一下，伸手把他从那个温暖而危险的地方掏了出来。  
这是老Jim的车，他结束夜班工作回家后他的妻子会在七点左右神志不清地把它再开向城郊她上班的马场。总有一些即使你不关心也无法完全忽略他们生活习性的社区邻里。  
Erik把猫拎在手里，不算用力地扔了出去，发出驱赶的声音。这只Erik不认识品种的猫并不慌乱，他轻巧落地以后坐下来看着Erik，尾巴在身后轻轻扫动了几下。  
Erik发现这是只很漂亮的，明显应是家养的纯种猫，也许是走丢的，或者，因为腿部残疾被抛弃，这悲剧也许发生在不久前，因为猫看起来非常干净。  
但这些都与Erik Lehnsherr并无相关，他转向超市方向，迈了几步后突然回过头，果然那只猫又在向吉普车的方向走过去，瘸着后腿，动作缓慢却奇异的不失轻盈。Erik握起了拳头。

反复了这段互动三次之后，最终Erik做出了自己也匪夷所思的决定，他拎起猫的后颈回到公寓，当这位蓝眼睛的客人在公寓里逡巡一周后满意而亲切地向Erik发出叫声时，Erik端起手臂打量他不慌不忙的快活样子，突然觉得自己似乎有点儿上当，但这感觉并不坏。

之后Erik并没有找到失主。

~~~~~

“我发誓那是我能找到口碑最好的宠物寄养机构了！”Emma举起双手，“别再那么瞧着我了Erik，我不想再做被鲨鱼吃掉的噩梦。”  
“她为此真的颇费了一番心力，甚至去问了你的学员。”Moira很够义气地为Emma作证。  
“谢谢。”Erik诚恳地说，这让病房里安静了一小会。  
“要知道专业的寄养机构总是比陌生的临时饲主更能照顾好你的宝贝儿的，它叫什么来着？Charles？”  
“是他。”Erik提醒道。  
Emma翻了个白眼，把Moira削好的苹果块塞进伤患同事的嘴里。

Raven和Angel来探望的时候，Erik正在看Emma发给他的短视频，视频里的Charles正在吃罐头，Emma的拍摄技巧糟糕极了，镜头可怕地上下抖动着，Erik在晕眩的感觉里看着Charles因为满足而向前伸起的耳朵，露出了一个傻笑，幸好他在姑娘们走进病房前收敛了笑意而避免了她们的心悸。  
Raven带来了探病礼物——当然绝不可能有人给Erik送花的，是一张淡蓝色的便签纸，上面用签字笔写着——  
“早日康复，我的朋友，愿你宁静快乐。 C.”  
Erik很快知道这来自那位实施急救而保住自己性命的拥有兽医执照的心理学家——这些智商高的家伙们总嫌名片上的头衔太少。

恐怖袭击中存活的人质，甚至很大程度上帮助警方解除了此次危机，这使得这位杰出市民将被警方严格保护起来，个人信息也将对所有参与此次反恐行动的人保密，Erik无从知道他更多的消息，除了这句祝语。  
不等Erik提问，Raven已经做了回答，“是那位…先生请求警局的心理复健医师转交给Frost警官的，她托我带过来。”  
Erik点头不语，之后他回复在另一张便签上。  
“很高兴你完成了复健，勇气先生，祝你今后好运。 E.”  
他们都没有提起对方对自己的救命之恩而选择祝福，默契而舒适的交流。

Raven把这张纸条小心地放进钱包里，她看起来欲言又止，最终她说，“我会代您去探望Charles的。”然后道别离开。  
Angel在医院走廊里轻声说，“我想我要对Lehnsherr教官改观了，他不但是个英雄，而且连病号服都不能掩盖他的英俊。”  
“劝你别打他的主意。”Raven朝她的密友竖起一根手指，Angel眯起眼睛，“理由？我得好心提醒你，Hank真的会哭的。”  
Raven毫不理会地从钱包里取出纸条，她盯着那些字看，“因为命运。”她微笑起来。

~~~~~

Erik出院的第二天一早就按Emma提供的地址抵达了那家寄养机构——实际上那是间宠物医院。  
此时显然还没到营业时间，只睡着了两个小时就在七点左右打车过来的Erik认命地拄着手杖绕着整个医院转了三圈。  
戴着黑框眼镜的青年终于在八点时站在门口，一边打呵欠一边掏出钥匙。他突然感到脖颈后渗出些微的凉意，这让他瞬间清醒并急速扭过头。  
一个拄着手杖也不失英挺潇洒的男人在台阶下面盯着他，表情绝对称不上友善。  
“开门时间应当是八点。”男人声音不大却语气严厉地说道。年轻的医院经营者Hank McCoy在台阶上方剧烈地畏缩了一下，他点点头。“是的，先生。”  
“现在已经八点过三分了，十七秒。”Erik低头看了一眼手表。  
“抱歉，先生。”  
“开门！”  
“是的！先生！”

Hank在得知Erik是过来接回宠物的时候终于松了口气，他把Erik请进休息室，礼貌的表示自己要先去检查变温宠物寄养宿舍的温控系统，然后会尽快回来办手续。  
Erik觉得自己不必焦急于这短暂的几分钟，他尽可能和蔼地点了点头。

“早安？”  
Erik听见有个轻快的男声在脚步声进入隔壁房间后响了起来，大概是来上班的工作人员。  
一阵轻微的衣物摩擦声后，那个声音开始呼唤医院的主人。“Hank? Hank? 你在吗伙计？”  
接着是小幅的踱步声，再是进一步提升了分贝的呼喊“Hank!”  
Erik打算去看看，他拄着手杖缓步走近隔壁不大的办公室，在门口停下朝室内看去，很多纸质资料凌乱的堆在几张拼在一起的写字台上，上头还有三台电脑，墙上的白板贴着不少便签。  
“我想他去检查…温控系统了，需要帮忙吗？”他曲起手指敲了敲门。  
穿着白大褂闻声转过身来的年轻男人让Erik有些发愣，对方有一双美妙的蓝眼睛，应该说，整个人都挺美妙，加上他柔软的卷发和鲜红的嘴唇，Erik含蓄地在心里评价，大概是这温柔的容貌可以瞬间拉近陌生距离，Erik觉得他似曾相识。  
“抱歉，我只是有个好消息要带给我朋友。你瞧我并不是正式员工而是偶尔代班，所以大概忘了每日第一课的内容。”男子耸耸肩，“忘了问候，早安，你是哪位家长对吗？说真的我还是第一次看到这么早就来接孩子的，真是位好家长。”  
Erik看着他一边快速的念叨一边拿起应该是寄养名单的册子翻看，然后侧过脸来给了自己一个微笑，还眨了一下他的眼睛，大概是昨夜睡得不太好的缘故，Erik觉得自己在这个情境下似乎有点飘飘然，以及他还没找到问候的时机——让我想想，今天的天气值得赞美吗？  
“我敢肯定你急着见他了，我可以先带你去宿舍，所以，孩子的名字是？”  
“是只布偶猫，名字是Charl... ”Erik回过神来。

“Charles！今天真早啊。”  
Erik飞速转头瞪向突然出现在自己左侧的Hank。  
他是怎么做到在我没察觉的时候离我这么近的？  
等等这不重要...他刚才说了什么？  
“Hank。”男子把笑容转向黑发的青年，显然刚才Hank发出的那个单词是这个男子的名字。  
Erik惊愕地看向Charles柔软的栗色头发和如同海天交界般完美糅合着晶莹与浩瀚的眼瞳。  
“Charles变成人了~~！！！”这样荒谬的念头势不可挡地钻进了他的脑子。

~~~~~

Charles无论何时提起这段回忆都能笑出眼泪，Erik则多年如一地向他的伴侣投去无奈和宠溺的目光。 

~~~~~

猫咪Charles从他舒适的小床里站起来，仰着脑袋愉快而亲昵地向Erik表达他的思念，Erik为了自己在宠物医生Charles心中的良好初见印象努力克制住了对比两位Charles的探究视线，倒是Hank来回看了好几眼，转过身去拼命憋笑。Charles和Erik此刻只好尴尬地瞪着变得有点活泼急于离开他的小房间的布偶猫男孩不知作何反应，经过刚才的简短交谈他们已经知道对方是并不能算是陌生人——当然现在完全不陌生了。

片刻，在Hank蹑手蹑脚逃出宠物宿舍后，他们不约而同用气流在牙缝中无声地挤出了一个名字，Raven Xaiver！

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik趁着这刻的沉默精简地回忆了一下自己的人生，充分相信自己曾经做过的蠢事用一只手就数得过来，他确实不知为何自己会升起那么荒诞的念头，要知道他读过的童话故事也不超过五个。但多年后Erik不无幸福地想，遇到Charles Xavier就是他总是犯蠢的开始，Oh, 他的Charles，终于带他走进愚蠢的，可笑的，色彩缤纷的人生。

宠物医生Charles打开了猫咪Charles的小门，后者迅速钻进了主人怀里，Erik有点受宠若惊地接受着小家伙在久别重逢后的亲昵，要知道他的猫咪男孩一贯都表现得端庄稳重，并非时常撒娇。  
Erik觉得内心柔软。”你看起来不错，小伙子。“他轻声说，抓挠着猫咪头顶双耳间的皮毛，接着抬头看向对面，幸运地没有错过医生Charles为他们绽放的美丽笑容。  
Erik花了几秒来措辞，“感谢你的礼物，Xavier医生，我是说，他的罐头，以及饲主手册。”他猜想那应当是Charles的作品。  
“希望他喜欢，Lehnsherr先生，我注意到你合理的抚慰动作，如果需要，我还有一些更进阶的建议。”笑意一直挂在Charles唇边，他想起Raven描述及与自己偶尔谈论的关于撒旦教官开始养猫的趣事，快乐地感触良多，当然他不会忽视眼前男人的魅力，好吧，姑娘们确实未曾夸大其词，Charles在心里发出了一声叹息，简直是一个移动的磁场。在意识到自己打量的部位开始有点儿不对劲的时候，他轻咳了一声，把视线转回到Erik怀中那位Charles漂亮的被毛上。  
“那真是太感谢了。”他听见Erik低沉的声音。Charles有点无法把眼前气质凌厉却不失有礼的教官与Raven描述中的凶残暴君完全联系起来，观察到对方额头上渗出的细微汗珠和略显苍白的脸色，更显而易见地是他还拄着手杖，Charles察觉到他强硬外表中的脆弱，忍不住透露关心。  
“Raven向我说起过你在任务中负伤，恕我多言Lehnsherr先生，你还需要静养一段时间，可以做轻量的运动，但得避免疲劳。”  
Erik露出一个自嘲的笑容，看向怀中的猫“大概我现在能做的最能引起疲劳的事就是清理他的猫砂，“他重新抬头，”不瞒你说我的恢复速度已经大不如前，若非如此我得说我很希望能请你喝一杯来表达谢意。”  
“也许我们只需要把这个邀约推迟一点，如果这不仅仅是口头上的客套。”Charles朝Erik眨了眨眼。  
“那真是有些无理的揣测，客套显然是我不具备的高难度技能。”Erik语气轻松地接口。  
他们的视线交汇在一起，看到对方脸上的笑意逐渐扩大，然后同时大笑出声。

~~~~~

Charles回到家的时候Raven正把光脚搭在茶几上用笔电看电影，她把笔电放在肚子上，巨大的冰淇淋桶则放在胸口。Charles掏出手机给她拍了张照。  
“嘿！混蛋哥哥，把那个删掉！”  
“嘿！淑女妹妹~这之前我们不如先来聊聊关于小毛球Charles的事儿。”  
Raven楞了一下，她手忙脚乱地把电脑和冰淇淋扔到茶几上，滚进沙发里大笑起来。

Charles坐在吧台里面，用右手支着下巴，食指和中指竖在太阳穴旁，左手轻轻敲着吧台的木制表面，他挑着眉示意对面的妹妹继续。  
“好吧，这只是一个小小的报复，因为那个起司蛋糕...要知道我只是随便说说，我可不敢猜想他真的会用...这个名字。“她看了Charles一眼，“但那终究无伤大雅，除非...”Raven一边低头偷笑一边用勺子搅拌着半融化的冰淇淋，“说真的，我的教官是不是辣得超乎想象。”  
Charles懒洋洋地靠向吧椅的靠背，“所以...?”  
"Charles，你需要一个朋友，我的意思是，不像Hank他们，也不像你去做义务咨询认识的那些，是一个跟你一样聪明，镇定，有掌控力，与你的关系能有平衡点的朋友。有时候我觉得你很孤独，自从你离开牛津到这儿以后这更明显了，从前你还能在学校里跟Howard他们聊些我们根本听不懂的东西...你需要朋友，好吧，或者其他什么。”Raven停止了搅拌的动作，她看向Charles。  
Charles重新俯身向前，他朝Raven勾了勾手指，他的妹妹乖巧地凑过去，任由哥哥吻上她的额头。  
“如你所愿。”Charles露出一个几乎是甜蜜的笑容，我们能相处得很不错，他想，把由专业习惯引发的对对方的疑问揣摩和探究暂时地抛之脑后。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles发现最近自己惦记的事情多了起来，在工作有所减少的前提下。

单纯作为心理医生及专栏撰稿这方面倒是一如往常，包括义务咨询的部分，而由于上次的恐怖事件下一期免费讲座的安排已经无限期搁置，Charles对此有些无奈，但也不得不承认包括自己在内还是受了不小的影响。哪怕他三年前还是牛津大学最出色而年轻的心理学教授，在亲历恐怖袭击体验生死一线并目睹歹徒们在眼前被击毙的情景后，再强大的心理素质和精神力也会受到震颤。他在那之后接受了两周的心理治疗，来自一位纽约警局的资深医师，除了复健，与那位老先生的专业讨论也让Charles觉得收货颇丰。他恢复得很快，也没有噩梦的迹象，但Raven还是把家里所有的番茄酱扔了出去，因为她看到哥哥在自己往披萨上淋番茄酱时整个手掌都在不自知的颤抖。  
而Hank的医院，从半年前开始就只是偶尔会请他去做一些比较复杂的体检和手术，用Hank的话来说，Darwin越来越帮得上忙了。因此即使他这个月只去过一次，医院的运转也没受什么影响，Charles甚至不太清楚最近医院收入的病患和寄养的孩子们都是哪些品种，他对此有点愧疚，并且，通常情况下Charles都一视同仁地关心那些孩子，而现在他发现自己又把明天就到死线的稿件扔在一边，正在笔电上撰写（腿部残疾的）布偶猫饲养建议——进阶篇，而猫咪Charles寄养期间的体检报告也认真看过，确认他是个非常健康的男孩。  
此外，Charles觉得自己开始对两个人——其中一个是陌生人，另一个是刚认识的，朋友——放心不下。

大概也不完全算陌生人，Charles看着Raven带给他的便签纸，笔迹些微潦草，来自那位让歹徒的血喷了自己满脸从而救下了他的特警。  
因为他戴着头盔和面罩，Charles除了知道他是位6英尺左右身高的白人男性外再无所知，而即使作为制暴的特警，他的手法也似乎有些过度的残酷和狠戾，让人忧虑的是，那显然建立在他对自身的置之不顾上。Charles事后对自己当时还有余力去记忆他的行为也感到讶异，那是一位毋庸置疑的精英，被赋予了最危险和最艰难的使命，而在完成使命的过程中，Charles感觉不到他丝毫的畏缩和恐惧，以及对自己丝毫的珍视。也许在一个普通人眼中，军人和警察都必须做到这点，但作为一个心理学家，Charles当然知道并非如此，那都是无法完全掩藏的人性。而那位特警，在当时仿佛真正地丧失了这样的人性。如果让Charles完全客观的评定，这样的人在警队中是一个可怕的存在，在心理复健期Charles试着与自己的医师讨论这个问题，那位资深的专家如是说：“凶案统计数据表明，厨房里的刀具在致死凶器中占有举足轻重的比例，但谁也不会放任自家的剔骨刀生锈变钝。”Charles并不赞同这个理论，他坚信每个人的人生都应该有选择，并不是被动地当一把剔骨刀。  
他尝试与那位特警取得联络，但事实证明这不可能做到，人质和当次任务特警的信息被完全隔离开来，这当然是警方理应采取的举措。Charles做了不小的努力也只能交给他的医师一张写在便签上的祝福。  
Raven带来“回信”的时候Charles有些惊喜，他摩挲着便签上细微的折痕，这位冷酷的英雄似乎找回了些许人性温暖的斑点。那是当然会存在的。Charles思索片刻，他从书桌上取过一张便签来，把几个单词写在上面。

至于另外一位，Charles把思绪转向他时伸了个彻底的懒腰，他们的“约会”就定在明晚，鉴于Erik没有康复到可以豪饮的地步，他们决定共进晚餐。据Raven的情报，Erik是在被调遣支援飓风救灾中负伤的，虽然并不知晓他具体的伤情，Charles由衷地希望他的朋友能更快地康复。  
察觉到不由自主上翘的嘴角，Charles觉得最近自己有点像进入青春期的少女，独自待着表情就能风云变化，心中也多了些绵密的纷扰，他忍不住叹息了一声，把额前的头发全捋上去，直起背端正坐起把写稿的界面调了出来。

~~~~~

Erik看着Charles充满期待的眼神，即使有些迫切，性格沉静的猫咪仍耐心地端坐着等待他放下罐头，Erik就这么手拿罐头与他对视了一阵，直到他感到疑惑般地歪了一下头，Erik瞬间想起了——医生Charles在亲自抵达公寓给他送来一大堆罐头的那天做出同样的可爱动作。虽然只是顺路经过的Charles马上就得离开，但至少他们定下了一个用餐的——可以算是约会。  
“那天我将结束一项颇为棘手的工作，所以晚上一定能得到最大程度的放松。”Charles的微笑甜美得Erik都能闻到香气。  
“Hello，Charles，你看起来很棒！”站在公寓门口的医生向与他同名的猫咪招呼着，他甚至匆忙得没有时间进入客厅。  
Erik感激于Charles并不介意这个，“只是Raven的恶作剧，也并非太可恶的那种，改名真是太没必要了Erik，Charles是个很棒的名字不是么？”Charles温柔地说，Charles总是很温柔。  
Erik确信Charles是个超级棒的名字。  
猫咪Charles友善地靠近门口坐下，用叫声给予回应。Erik想象着自己此时喊出他们名字时会出现的有趣场景，再次致谢后挥手与Charles道别。

结束一段短暂的回忆，Erik终于放下了罐头，Charles发出快乐的叫声，他优雅而满足地开始进食。Erik若有所思地回到沙发上，大概是我之前对纽约生活太缺乏观察，印象中最近似乎出现了很多蓝眼睛。他想。

~~~~~

Charles的公寓距离Erik的并不太远，他们挑了一家位置居中的意式餐厅。Erik在约定时间前十分钟推开了餐厅门，门饰的声响和店员的招呼让他有点恍惚，大概在高中之后他就没有和什么人约会过了，毕竟Erik Lehnsherr不可能缺少床伴，完全不需要约会这么复杂的流程。  
接着Erik发现Charles已经在靠窗的位置上坐着，他朝自己挥了挥手，Erik走过去，“我的表慢了？”他皱眉抬起手腕。  
“难道说我的脸上就那么写着——这家伙一定经常迟到？”Charles抬头无辜地看着他，剔透的眼睛里光华流转，这角度看上去他简直像个teenage。我可没跟高中男生约过会，发现自己真的这么想了以后Erik着实为自己最近奔腾得离谱的思维懊恼了一瞬。  
回到现实里的Erik摇了一下头，“我想我很难习惯比人晚到。”  
“被人等待可真是件幸福的事儿，你得学会享受这个，我的朋友，当然有人可等也是。”

尽管看上去他们的职业和擅长的领域都并无交集，且在袭击事件的影响下这次交谈对对方有一定隐瞒，他们在晚餐时聊得也相当愉快。除了关于猫咪Charles的各种趣事，他们发现了彼此其他的共同话题，甚至趁兴用手机应用下了半局西洋棋。他们俩几乎头碰头的凑在一起，笨拙地用食指戳着屏幕，最后不慎按错莫名退出了刚进行到一半的棋局，只好在面面相觑后大笑。之后Charles向Erik发出了到他公寓下棋的邀请，后者自然是欣然应下。

Erik深深感知Charles是个多么奇妙的人，说的每一句话都让人忍不住相信，更不用提他的声音、语调、眼神和表情能在同时给人带来超乎想象的安抚，那简直是一种蛊惑，Erik相信绝不止自己能感受这种蛊惑，整个纽约也找不出几个能比Erik Lehnsherr更有自律性和坚定自我意识的人。  
Charles的完美从真正意义上来说并非源自他的学识，他的谈吐，他的微笑和美得让人惊叹的眼睛，而是他散发出的那种抚慰心灵的气息，他的真诚和善意就裹在那气息里，送到人的心底。几乎没有人能抵御这种迷人的魅力。  
但他看上去有点孤独，Erik这么想。而且不够放松，他太注重给他人带来舒适感受而忽略了自己。感谢这顿晚餐，Erik想自己从Charles容易使人沉迷的魅力熏染中清醒了一些。  
这样才好，我想认识更真实可爱的你。  
放松些，Charles，至少在我面前。Erik配合着脸颊泛红的Charles举起酒杯，喝完今晚唯一一杯葡萄酒，希望自己能尽早把这句话告诉他。

Charles Xavier一生读懂过无数人，却只有Erik Lensherr这一个真正的知己。

~~~~~

不远不近的后来，Charles瞪大眼睛向Erik抗议：“你当时可怎么好意思对我做出'孤独'的评价呢，Erik•独狼•Lehnsherr 先生。”  
Erik走过来向他气鼓鼓的脸颊印上一个吻，“因为我确实从未感受到过自己的孤独，直到爱上你。”

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

虽然与Erik的本意有所偏离，但“更真实可爱的Charles”没有让他等太久。

圣诞前一周，Charles意外地病倒了，他被感冒病毒侵袭发起了高烧。  
即将毕业的这届警校学员正为了新年假期后各校区的联合教学验收进行为期十天的全封闭“地狱集训”——Raven对此表示，感谢上帝Erik还在养伤休假。现在集训仅进行了五天，而即使没有被严控联络，Charles也不会专程致电妹妹告知自己的病情，总之这次，Raven没法照料他了。  
量过体温后Charles觉得病情尚在自己可控范围之内——他取得的执照足以证明他了解哺乳动物的基本病理。他用温水送了些药片进胃里，然后全身酸疼地爬上床。

下午五点的时候他从并不舒适的睡眠里被手机铃声惊醒，看到来电显示后Charles猛然坐起身，又头晕眼花地栽倒在被子里。  
天哪，我居然忘了跟Erik约的是今天。他绝望地想，盯着手机屏幕又看了一会，他认命地接通了电话。  
“Erik，我很抱歉。”  
即使Charles已经尽可能修饰了自己的嗓音，Erik还是马上听出了不对劲。  
“你病了，Charles。”他简短地说。  
“…是的，真是抱歉，我的脑子实在有点昏沉，我应该早几个小时打给你，我们的棋局也许需推迟几天...”  
“现在，安静，”Erik语带威严地制止他继续说话，“躺下休息，但别睡太沉，一会见。”他切断电话从沙发上站起身，打开一个罐头，再往盘子里添了些猫粮，“我得去看看另一个Charles。”他对他的猫说，然后取了车钥匙出门。  
Charles呆呆地看着被挂断的电话，他的脑子里有点乱，我今天可没法下棋啊Erik，事实上一思考我的脑袋就会疼呢。他吸了吸鼻子，把脸蹭进枕头和靠垫堆里。

Erik很快到达公寓，Charles脚步虚浮地走到监控屏前打开公寓楼下的电子锁，之后摇摇晃晃地站在玄关等Erik乘电梯上楼。Erik走出电梯后就看到Charles顶着一头乱发双颊火红地站在门口乖巧等他的模样，眼睛比平时更加湿润，看起来水灵得有点过分，他向走近的Erik聚焦了一下视线，“真是糟透了我的朋友，要知道我一直很少生病…”Charles一面轻轻摇头一面不知所云地嘟囔着。  
也许这么想不太好，Erik在心里说，但你看上去可爱透了。他忍不住用空闲的那只手揉了一下Charles的头发，然后半搂着病得晕乎乎的医生走进公寓。

Charles被摇醒并被拎到餐桌前面对那碗他只能判断是粥状的食物时还保持着完全不清醒的状态，他在Erik的催促声中机械的拿起勺子开始进食，麻木的味蕾似乎逐渐苏醒，吃到第三口的时候Charles觉得自己来了胃口，他乖乖吃掉了两碗，再接过一碗热汤喝下去。稍有些回神的时候他发现自己坐回了被子里，而Erik坐在床边，正拿着热毛巾擦拭自己的额头和脸颊，脖子后面及锁骨附近的皮肤，对上Erik视线的时候对方给了他一个揶揄的表情。  
“欢迎回到地球，Xavier医生。”  
Charles用所剩不多的理智控制着自己，但身体不适带来的脆弱感还是让他觉得眼睛发热。

吃过药躺下的Charles盯着顶灯，他感觉脑子很沉，非常疲倦，但比几小时之前，Erik来之前已经好太多了，现在他应该继续休息以使自己更快的退烧，但他觉得睡不着了，脑子里有一些飘忽的念头，不等他抓住就溜走。  
“需要念个睡前故事么，”Erik忙完厨房的活再次走进卧室，他扬了下手里的书，“我在客厅的沙发靠背上发现了这个。”  
Charles安静地听了一小段，Erik一本正经地念着书里Dolittle治疗小猴子们的段落，直到Charles突然笑起来。  
“Erik，你是个有幽默感的家伙。”  
Erik挑了下眉。  
“还很英俊，迷人，耀眼…居然还会照顾人。”  
Charles轻轻叹息了一声，像一片羽毛落在Erik的心弦上。  
“这太不真实了，你可不能这么好，我们才认识一个月呢。”  
“睡吧，”Erik合起书，他起身给Charles盖好被子，“我会待到早上的。”  
“你能保证忘记我因为发烧的胡言乱语么。”Charles用左手食指勾住Erik右手的。  
“我保证。”  
“我不会让你有机会这么照顾别人的。” Charles喃喃地说，他把半边脸埋进枕头里，睁开一只眼睛瞅着Erik。  
Erik温柔地看着他。  
“我保证。”他再次说。“只照顾Charles。”  
Charles满意地闭上了眼睛，没有放开Erik的手指。

Erik想自己并非会“照顾”人，他只是知道该做些什么，而无论在军旅或警员生涯里那些对伤员和病号紧急执行的操作，都完全不能称其为照顾。因此照顾“Charles”这件事让他的养伤期有了全新体验且变得有意义起来。  
是的，照顾Charles。Erik露出一个浅笑。  
Charles很快睡着了，Erik的手指从他手指圈成的半圆里滑了出来，接着在Charles红晕消褪了大半的脸颊和颧骨上轻柔地移动了一阵。Erik调暗床头灯，离开床走出卧室。  
出于礼貌和个人原则，Erik对Charles的公寓并无太多探究的意愿和举动，他在沙发上坐下来，把手里的《Dr. Dolittle》放回原来的位置，扫视了一下茶几上胡乱堆放的书本和杂志，最终放弃了整理。

凌晨五点左右Erik以端着双臂坐在沙发上的姿势醒过来，他想自己是在闭目养神中睡了过去。起身到吧台的水槽前抹了把脸后，Erik放轻脚步进入Charles的卧室，有点好笑地把医生的呼吸从被角和枕头里拯救出来，他摸了摸Charles的额头，再次掖好他的被子。  
Erik又进厨房忙了一会，刚煎好的蛋饼香味让他也饿了起来，把超市买来的牛奶倒进杯子后，Erik回到客厅里，他掏出自己随身携带的钢笔想找张便签，却发现客厅里唯一的一张贴在Charles放在茶几上的笔电屏幕边缘。Erik下意识地朝那上头多看了一眼，忽然停住了视线。  
淡蓝色的便签的边角微微卷起，上面写道——“也许，祝我好运到与你再遇，请多保重自己。C. ”  
Erik的瞳孔收缩了一下，他伸手把那张便签取下来，又仔仔细细地把每个字母看了一遍。  
我本该想到的，不会有第二个人拥有那样的眼睛。Erik把目光投向静静关着的卧室门。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Charles被一阵陌生的铃音叫醒，还没睁开眼他已经感觉好多了，思绪和记忆开始回到他脑子里的时候Charles忍不住发出一声呻吟。  
我昨天都说了些什么…Charles忍不住翻过身把整个脸都埋进枕头里，我竟然病到昏了头向Erik撒娇，Charles发出一声懊恼的低吼然后开始在被子卷里翻滚，意识到自己的行为像个不超过17岁的思春期少女，停止的陌生铃音重又在这个时候响起来，Charles自暴自弃地摸向床头柜上的声源。  
他摸到了Erik的手机。  
看到自己手里的通讯设备后Charles蹭地坐了起来，他手忙脚乱地接通了电话。  
“Hello？”  
“早安，Charles，你听上去好多了，现在7点，你的早餐在厨房里。”

接近中午时，Erik再次到达公寓，他换了身衣服，Charles开始通气的鼻子闻到他身上淡淡的须后水味道。  
前一晚Charles并未真正欣赏到Erik的厨艺，现在他瞪大眼睛看着Erik走进厨房宣称自己要开始准备一盘Paella——对于Charles来说简直是西班牙餐厅的大厨才能做出的食物。这可真是个了不得的朋友，Raven。Charles满脸震惊地边喝柳橙汁边想。  
“所以你得努力把他变成个，别的什么。”他敢肯定Raven会眨巴着眼睛这么回应。

“所以邀请他来家里，我是说，大宅里，过圣诞，我想你当然知道他一直是独居的吧？”这是集训学员十天内唯一一次与家人联系的机会， Raven在用40秒时间承诺自己全身的零件暂且齐全及询问了她哥哥和男友的近况后，便开始向Charles发表关于“如何把Erik变成朋友外别的什么”的策略，“你瞧，由于他只是众多客人之一，这避免了邀请的尴尬。而在孩子们玩疯了之后就完全是你们的时间，没有比这更好的机会了，在平安夜给予他多年未曾享受过的，恍若‘家’的温暖，勾起硬汉的柔情…”  
Charles仔细思索了几秒，确定自己并没有告诉Raven自己因为生病被Erik照顾了两天的事儿——他压根没机会开口。这样的话在她的想象中进展会不会太快了一些？尤其在她的哥哥和教官从来没有公开出柜的前提下。  
“Raven，等一下，甜心，”Charles揉着眉心，“你难道没有想过你的教官他也许只想当你哥哥的，朋友？”  
Raven安静了片刻，然后她说，“你也这样想么？”  
这次换Charles安静了。  
“得了，别以为我不知道你跟在牛津一直追求你的那个足球队长有过一段，他叫什么来着？Brandon？他还不够Erik一半辣呢，但完全是一个型的。而且我第一次跟你聊起Erik的时候你明显就对他心驰神往。”  
Charles咬着嘴唇想，我妹妹不当心理学家真是太他妈可惜了。

Raven挂掉电话向旁边的Angel翻了个白眼。  
“简直不敢相信进展如此缓慢，一听就知道他俩还没睡过。”  
“我想是因为Lehnsherr教官还没完全康复，我想男人都很介意自己第一次的表现是否足够，你知道，大振雄风。”Angel冷静地分析道。  
“那还算是个像样的理由。”Raven点点头。

~~~~~

Charles是在第二天的午餐后邀请Erik的。  
他们一起用餐后——这次去的是中餐馆——去附近的公园散步，午后的阳光让Charles有点昏昏欲睡，他在一张椅子上坐下来，Erik把手机里的猫咪Charles的视频放给他看，自己则站在一旁随意注视着草坪上慢步的老人和与狗玩耍的孩子们，Charles偷眼打量着Erik穿着短大衣的挺拔身影，他知道自己的目光里充满了恋慕，Charles叹了口气。  
“我知道你不会欣赏我以道谢为由做些什么，但我得说这只是一个单纯的，作为朋友的邀请，Erik，你愿意和我一起过圣诞吗？”  
他仰起头用自己让人永远无法拒绝的眼睛和笑容发出邀请。

 

圣诞节和家庭派对，对Erik来说都是陌生的东西，即使不愿错过每一个与Charles在同个空间里的机会，Erik也不由得怀疑自己是个与平安夜格格不入的存在。而Charles告诉他派对会在由他继承的郊外大宅举行，除了他和Raven独居在纽约的朋友，还会邀请附近的邻居。“那会是很热闹和自在的一个晚上，别忘了带Charles一块来。”  
Erik发现自己即使能解除“Charles说什么都可以相信”的蛊惑，却，无法做出拒绝的回应。Charles Xavier，他是那些自诩能看穿人心的讨厌家伙们——心理学家中的一员，但他救过Erik的命。Erik亲眼目睹他的强大、镇定、和勇气，他并非那些只懂纸上谈兵的无用学者，并非那些看了档案就自以为能看透自己从而进行“辅导”和“指引”的所谓医师。看到便签的那刻，Erik在纷杂的思绪中找到一线脉络，即是命运这个一直背弃自己的主宰者似乎终于记起了给他恩赐。他如何能拒绝Charles？他完美的，可爱的，恩赐般的Charles。

所以现在Erik唯一的烦恼是要带什么礼物过去。他插着腰站在客厅中央，Charles坐在他的脚边，他俩对视了一眼。  
“我会带你过去的，好孩子，现在帮我想想我该送点什么给Charles？”  
Charles开心地叫了一声，他慢慢走到吧台附近，借着吧椅跳上去，面朝酒柜坐下摆动尾巴。  
“聪明的男孩。”Erik走过去夸奖他，把罐头放在吧台上，用钥匙打开酒柜门去拿最好的那瓶威士忌。

~~~~~

警校的姑娘们挨个扑上来对他和猫咪Charles表示热情过度的欢迎时，Erik听到自己十八个月来建立的强盛到近乎恐怖的威严都掉在地上碎裂的声音。撒旦当然是没有平安夜的，来跟一屋子——确切地说那像个城堡——叽喳吵闹的青少年以及比青少年还活泼健谈的老人们一起过平安夜的只是Erik Lehnsherr，工伤休假的特警教官。  
Charles走过来大笑着拥抱了他并赞美了他的礼物，“我得把这个藏起来等到对弈的时候喝，只有我们俩。”他眨着眼睛。

对于Xavier家族的富有程度，Erik并无太多惊讶，唯一的想法仅仅是Charles其实拥有比那瓶威士忌更好的珍酿，也许有一整个酒窖。虽然我那瓶酒也不错，而且得来不易，Erik对此略微有些失落。  
Charles站在他身边——Charles整晚都没有离开他身边，一边往Erik的餐盘里堆食物一边仿佛会读心似的对他说，“别傻了我的朋友，我保证这宅子里十年内都没出现过比你今晚的礼物更好的酒。”  
Erik马上决定了相信他。

自助晚餐结束后，整个宅子划分成了拉阔场地，舞池，无数游戏室和棋牌室。Charles第一次没有马上投入到其中一个里，而是拉着Erik往二楼的露台走去。他们穿上外套，各拿着一杯蛋酒走进平安夜室外的冷冽空气里开始度过“他们的时间”。  
“派对怎么样？”  
“超出我的想象，各方面。”  
“我愿意把这当成一句赞美。”  
“当然可以，Charles。”

他们随意聊着，慢慢喝完自己的蛋酒，然后沉默下来。他们都不太确定接下来要聊的内容是否需要涉及到自己和对方的过去、家庭以及那些极少对外诉说的经历，相识以来的每次交谈似乎都有意无意地避开了这些。他们都期盼着更进一步，他们渴望更了解对方，又无法释怀自己必须的隐瞒，他们无法确定这是否是好的时机。  
Charles有点懊恼酒喝得太快了一点，在犹豫着是不是再去拿一杯的时候，Erik在他身边发出一声很轻的嗤笑，嘲弄而并无反感的那种，他用肘部撞了Charles一下，后者根据提示往楼下的草坪看过去。那旁边的路灯下有人在接吻，两个男孩，Charles隐约记得似乎是自己义务咨询的对象，他们经过起先的试探后激烈地纠缠起来，其中一个把另一个推向路灯，把自己压上去。  
靠着露台栏杆的两人远远观赏了一会，Charles含着手指朝他们吹了一个非常响亮的口哨。  
谢天谢地他们因此停止了在零下八摄氏度的室外要继续做些什么的动作，飞快拉着手跑过草坪消失在观众们的视野里。

“Teenage。”Charles笑着摇头，他转过来看向Erik。  
“是啊，Teenage。”Erik凝视着他，嘴角扬起个略带嘲讽更多则像是诱惑的笑意，同时用他似乎通透又深藏暗涌的眼睛把Charles绑住。  
他要吻我了。Charles紧张地想，他无法动弹而满怀期盼，慌乱地思考自己是不是该闭上眼睛。Erik靠近他，用带着白兰姆味道的微凉的嘴唇吻上Charles，贴合，在下唇上轻轻吮吸，随即离开。  
Charles听到自己的心跳在耳朵里咚咚作响，焦虑和喜悦交织着从心脏的部位上升到喉间凝成一块，又在双唇相接时突然消散，这轻浅的触碰足以让他晕眩，Charles颤动睫毛重新看向退回一定距离的Erik。  
如果不是酒的缘故，那我可真是被他迷得够呛。Charles想。他不确定自己在高中把自己的初吻给那个棕发女孩儿——也许红发——的时候是否有这样激荡的情绪，Charles试着平复自己的心跳，同时发现对方的呼吸也未见平稳。  
“所以，这是在展示成年人的克制？”他用轻柔的，有些挑逗的声音问。  
“为了不让你妹妹把我们俩放到她的ins上去。”  
Erik说着转头扬了扬下巴，Charles随之看向露台门边不断晃动的厚实天鹅绒窗帘，他有点夸张地挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“你介意？”  
Erik摊开手给他一个“怎么可能”的表情，他们借着一点点酒劲，借着一起度过平安夜的暖意半开玩笑大胆调情。Charles看着Erik甚少坦率露出的笑容，他想要更多一点，于是他猛地抓住了Erik外套的领子，飞快把自己递了上去，一瞬的惊愕过后，两个人在这有些剧烈的接触里不自主地张开了嘴，迅速嵌合胶着起来。

Raven简直是尖叫着从窗帘后蹦出来，她举着手机疯狂的按快门，Alex和Sean跑出来把槲寄生扔在他们头上。  
为了呼吸Charles推开了Erik，因为对方吮吸得过于用力，嘴唇分离时甚至发出了羞人的声响，他喘着气用双手对年轻人们做了相当一个不雅的手势，再被Erik重新拉回怀里。  
“专心点，”Erik揽紧他的腰，Charles看得见他绿色眼睛里烧灼着的小小火焰，“你得记起接吻时怎么呼吸来享受这个，久一点。”说完他咬住Charles鲜艳欲滴的唇瓣，把他还没来得及发出的笑声吞下去。

~~~~~

他们示威似的深吻了近两分钟，几乎碾碎彼此的嘴唇并把对方的牙齿都舔了一遍，直到年轻人们纷纷怪叫着“找个房间！！！”落荒而逃才气喘吁吁地分开。  
“这太棒了。”Charles仍然环住Erik后颈贴在他嘴角发出无意识的呢喃，Erik再轻吻了他一下，“这句话说得太早了，Charles。”  
这时屋内的笑闹，隐约的钟声和音乐才仿佛从暂停中重又开始播放般进入他们的耳朵。他们仍然拥抱着平复呼吸和因对方汹涌而起的情欲，他们轻蹭对方鼻尖，断断续续地啄吻，他们微笑着含糊地对对方细语。  
“圣诞快乐，Erik。”  
“圣诞快乐。”

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

之后他们返回屋内，去书房完成关于棋局的约定，在他们能压下自己强烈的扑倒对面棋局对手的冲动，并把缠绕在对方眼睛和嘴唇上的视线撕开时，离他们走出第一颗棋子已经过了一刻钟。Charles感谢壁炉里已经烧得够旺的炉火让他的脸红不那么明显，他轻咳一声，端起杯子抿了一口，然后用了大堆夸张得让Erik觉得好笑的辞藻来赞美他的礼物。  
他们终于开始把集中力放到对弈上来。  
“我们得有点赌注，”Charles执起他的白骑士。  
Erik抬起眼睛示意他继续，Charles觉得那眼神简直就是在引诱他说出“谁输了就吻对方一下”这样的句子。  
天哪我到底在想什么？Charles慌乱地舔着自己的下唇，让对面男人的眸色变得愈加幽暗。

“输了的人告诉对方一件关于自己的往事。”  
Erik把黑皇后向前推去表示自己没有异议。  
一时间只有落子的声音。  
他们都知道这是一次机会，决定他们是否能更进一步。

论棋力他们旗鼓相当，揭晓这局的胜负很花了些功夫。最终Erik败北，他入神地持续盯着棋盘看了一会，转向Charles。  
“你想知道什么，关于我？”  
Charles想说，所有事。但他清楚自己不需要Erik都说出来，伴侣间也需要隐私和空间，何况是此时模糊的关系，他总是有办法知道得比对方说的更多的。  
“这瓶酒的来历和它原本应该开启的时机。”

Erik想这是不错的一着。即使他已经开始进入自己通常最无好感的心理学家的角色了，却也比曾经应付过的那些高明得多，Charles总是值得欣赏的。  
Erik并不打算隐瞒，他告诉Charles这是他从一个俄罗斯帮派小头目那赢来的，半年后他所在的分队剿灭了那个并不算小的专与恐怖组织打交道的军火团伙，最后一次对战他们差点被佣兵团全灭，他是幸存的三个人之一。  
“那次之后我的身体素质和体能下降无法再承受持久的对战，他们只好把我调回纽约当警察，而比起贴罚单或帮CSI领逮捕证，我想自己还是适合拆除炸弹或是对目标开枪。”Erik语调机械地说。

Charles盯着他。  
瞧啊他已经快把全身的刺都竖起来了，你早该想到的，天晓得他有多讨厌那些搞心理的家伙们，他们没准还拿他的经历写过论文。你真不该让他有被探究的感受，哪怕是看似迂回的也不行。真是个蠢主意，从建议有个赌注开始，Charles，你搞砸了。  
他非常懊恼，却不自主地想起了另一个人，那个祝他好运的救过他的陌生人，他的生活也许还存留些微温情如同回复自己的那张便签，而执行任务时他仅是个带着绝望和自毁气息的个体，没有期盼，没有希望，没有珍惜。Erik是否也与之相似， Erik是否也…

“抱歉，”陷入思索中的Charles回过神来听见Erik说，他正向自己道歉，带着愧疚神色，“我想我真是不擅长把自己的故事讲得听起来…不是那么反胃，鉴于那都绝不是些能让人愉快的回忆。”  
不，Erik，你的问题在于你对这些回忆有着极端的反抗情绪却根本无法忘记，反之你把那些美好光明的过往藏得太深，连自己也无从找寻。  
“该道歉的是我，Erik…”Charles谨慎地措辞。  
Erik摆手制止他。  
“至于开酒的时机，Charles。之前我从未想到过有什么真正值得庆祝，所以我觉得比起我来，它更应属于你。而今晚，我相信自己终于遇到了值得庆祝的事。”  
他认真地，坦然地看着Charles的眼睛。  
他向你道歉，他担心惹你不快，他向你坦诚哪怕不得要领，他在对你说情话，他喜欢你Charles，他甚至有点...爱上你了。  
Charles感到喜悦和酸楚交织而成的疼痛，他站起身走向棋盘对面，俯下身吻住Erik。  
比起下棋和见鬼的回忆往事，我们更应该做这个，以及更多一点…

Erik开始把手伸进Charles腰间皮肤与衣物的空隙里时，听见了一个非常熟悉的声音。  
“喵~”  
他们同时停止了动作，接着Charles把头埋进了Erik的肩窝里。  
“我敢肯定现在在你没关好的书房门后边，不是只有我的猫在那儿。”Erik叹了口气，他侧头在怀中人的脖子上吻了一下。  
“闭嘴，Erik。”  
Charles咬牙切齿地说。  
这就是他们共度的第一个圣诞。

~~~~~

“你知道的，教官，其实当你们进行到某些关键步骤的时候，我们会自觉消失的。”Raven小心翼翼地说。  
不过鉴于你还未完全康复而书房里很难找到润滑的东西，所以哪怕推迟那么一点我也建议你们还是去卧室以保证那是个美妙的开始。  
Erik用冰冷的眼神看了她一眼，其令人颤抖的程度让Raven几乎以为自己把这句话脱口说了出来。  
她可怜兮兮地看着她的教官，咬住嘴里的吸管。  
“Xavier。”  
“你可以叫我Raven。”Raven露齿而笑。  
“Raven，”Erik皱紧了眉头。“我想知道Charles在那次袭击之后，对执行任务的警员还有多少印象？以及他是否曾经试着去找过答案。”  
Raven张了张嘴，“为什么你…”  
“我看到了他想回复给我的便签，贴在他的电脑上。”  
“哦，是他本想让他的治疗医师传递却被拒绝的那张，其实…等等…你去过我家？我是说，Charles的公寓？？！！”  
Erik无可奈何地点了头。  
Raven目瞪口呆了几秒后同情地看着他，“我听说过你很多事，据说你两年前伤得比这次还重但刚出院一周你就在酒吧钓走了两个小贱人…我是说，姑娘。当然那些传闻里男孩儿也不少，所以你觉得我哥哥是哪里不够诱人？还是你自己出了点儿问题？Erik？”  
是教官。Erik恼怒地想。另外，根本没有什么问题！  
“回答我，Xavier。”Erik努力找回自己的威严。  
“可怜的Mary Jane*，他还完全蒙在鼓里呢。”Raven翻了个白眼，然后不高兴地打量着Erik说，“怪不得他告诉我他比较喜欢戴面罩的那个。”  
Erik甚至信以为真地嫉妒起了戴面罩的那个自己。

Raven看着Erik阴晴不定的神色，她觉得如此有趣，原来撒旦谈起恋爱来也一样蠢得要命，她掏出手机快乐地看着来电显示出Hank的名字。  
“Hi，甜心。”  
“什么事？”  
看到Raven瞬间苍白的脸色Erik感到前所未有的惊慌。  
“是Charles…哦，还不是那么的严重，他在给一只德牧做手术的时候昏了过去。现在我要去医院了，你一起来吗？”  
Erik匆忙找回自己的呼吸，抓起外套和Raven一起往外跑。

*喜欢peter又恋慕spider man的梗

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

他们赶到医院冲进病房的时候，Charles坐着病床——只是床沿上，他正拿着一个纸杯，仰起头跟Hank说话。  
Erik和Raven同时松了口气，Raven走过去拥抱他，Charles用空着的手拍了拍妹妹的背。他看向Erik。  
“我没事，”他柔声说，“除了有点蛀牙的威胁外，医生认为我的身体非常健康。你不过来拥抱我一下吗？Erik？”  
Erik看了一眼Hank，后者点点头表示Charles并没有为了让他们安心而撒谎。Erik这才走过去，他俯下身把Charles抱在怀里，这个拥抱持续了几秒，然后Erik吻了吻Charles的发顶。  
“hey，我刚进过狗狗的手术室呢。”Charles语带甜蜜地推开他。  
“现在告诉我，怎么回事？”  
“大概是我有生以来第一次…晕血了。”Charles吐了下舌头。  
“Charles当时在对手术的器具做最后的检查，Max已经被麻醉了，这之后新来的护工弄破了血袋，Charles当时愣住了似的盯着地上的血浆看了一会，就昏了过去。”Hank条理清晰地陈述了事情的经过。  
Erik和Raven对视了一眼，这一幕落在Charles眼里，在咨询和治疗时一贯擅长捕捉细节和微表情的他微妙地感知到了点什么，他挑起了眉。  
一位护士走进房间，她喊着Charles的名字，要求他到医生的办公室去，  
“我很快回来。”Charles对Erik微笑，Raven挽着他的胳膊一同走出病房，并回头给了Erik一瞥。  
Erik没有表达要紧跟不放的意愿，他和Raven都猜想到了Charles是由于那次事件的心理阴影被突然激发而昏倒的，他也许在1-2年的时间内都不适合做宠物手术了。而Erik目前还扮演着一个不知情者，所以他选择给Charles和Raven一个单独交流的机会。  
Hank明显有些紧张地站在他身边。  
“谢谢，Hank。”Erik简短地说。  
“Charles也是我的朋友，我认识他很久了。”Hank推了一下眼镜，莫名感受到身周的气氛似乎有点更紧绷了。  
那可是Erik Lehnsherr蓄积了32年终于得以为一个人释放的独占欲气息。

“你还好吗Charles。”从与Charles曾同在牛津任教的Hernandez医师办公室出来，Raven问道，她实在听不懂两个心理学家对谈时那一大堆术语和人名。  
“我得留院观察一天，以防我今天在街上看到别人吃汉堡都可能会吐出来，”Charles叹了口气，“而Hank得赶紧为他的医院聘请一位大夫，除此之外一切都还好。”  
Raven担心地看着他。  
Charles在妹妹的前额上吻了一下，“我会没事的，也许再过几周，最多不过几个月。”  
“说真的，我住校期间你是不是有做过噩梦？”Raven吸了吸鼻子。  
Charles没有回答她，只是温柔地拍了拍她的手臂。  
快回到病房走廊的时候Charles突然发问，“Erik知道我就是那个讲师了？”  
Raven完全来不及掩饰自己的愕然，Charles想果然如此，对于轰动一时的恐怖袭击，要在警队内部完全封锁消息并非易事，而Raven又恰好是个知情者。  
所以他早知道我是那个讲师了，一个心理学家。Charles在心里发出叹息，因此会不自觉表现出更大程度的反抗，下意识地对我当时亦是无意中呈现出的心理学家样貌表达抗拒。  
这是一方的专业习惯和另一方反射对抗情绪间的矛盾。 

在Erik的坚持下，Charles同意了他留下来陪着自己度过为期24小时的留院观察期。  
“帮我照看一下Charles。”Erik在Raven离开的时候给了她自己公寓的钥匙。  
“你也一样，照顾Charles。”Raven眨着眼回应，她没有告诉他Charles知道了什么，她想今后的事情得靠他们自己。

Charles懒洋洋地靠着床头翻动一本时装杂志——Erik从隔壁病房借来的“消遣”。由于要住院一天，他不得不听从护士的要求换上了病服。Erik觉得这样的宽松打扮总是让Charles看起来更加年轻，当然比起病服来，他想要看到的无疑是穿着睡衣的Charles，又或者，脱掉上面或者下面那件…Erik赶紧收敛了自己的联想。  
医院的温度总是偏高，但也许还有别的什么原因，导致Erik热得脱下了外套只穿着纯黑的短袖T恤。Charles在他转过身去的时候死死盯着那凹进去的腰线看了一会，目光控制不住地逡巡往下，好一会才开始转移，他把杂志举高露出眼睛，带着嫉妒和骄傲用视线估量他心上人的身材火辣程度，然后傻乎乎地躲进杂志后面笑了起来，接着再探出头，盯上了Erik结实的，有着优美肌肉线条的手臂…

~~~~~ 

警校的联合验收开始之前，Erik终于归队报道。  
休假后的第一堂搏击课，整个班级的男学员们都感受到了Lehnsherr教官的不同，倒不是说他伤后在对练的实力上有所折扣——他十秒钟撂翻了班上最大个的Hulk，比之前甚至还快了三秒。而是无论在他示范动作或与学员对练拆招时全身爆发的强大气息中，那种让人恐惧得仿佛面临绝境的感觉淡了很多，加之他还几乎称得上耐心地纠正了几个学员的动作而不是直接把他们踹飞出去，整班学员都因为无法判断这些转变的凶吉战战兢兢。但一周他们已经开始壮着胆子在课间和早晨与他打招呼，Erik甚至会不太耐烦地回应他们一句。  
这帮毕竟会成为警察而并非脑内空空的小伙子们都看出来，他们的头儿应该是恋爱了。 

~~~~~ 

Charles空前地在他的编辑打第一个电话前就备好了稿件，并亲自带去了那本心理学杂志的编辑部，同时谈了些关于专栏合约的事。他的工作愈发减少了，而Erik已经归队，Charles的空余时间就突然多得可怕起来。现在他坐在编辑社所在写字楼附近的咖啡店里，布偶猫饲主指南已经写到了第四篇，没准这是一份非凡的情节人礼物？  
Charles对着电脑胡思乱想的时候看到了Raven的短信。  
“上ins瞧瞧。”  
Charles熟练的打开了应用，Raven的最新更新出现在屏幕上。  
Erik最为清晰的一张照片出现了——而且居然比十个指甲盖还大。他站在那用一手捋着自己的稍微垂落在额前的头发，Charles熟悉这个动作——Erik总是能做得无比撩人，另一只手捏着一瓶水放在唇边，眼睛看向远处。  
Charles不争气地加速了心跳。  
“WOW!!!!!!!”  
“太太太太辣辣辣辣辣啦！！！！”  
“这他妈的是Erik Lehnsherr？？你居然胆敢把镜头放在离他这么近的地方！还把镜头对着他！”  
“只有我想问他在干嘛么？足球？”  
“英式足球，他在跟一帮男学员踢球，我们现在在球场旁边。”  
“什么鬼？他是想用铲断他们的腿的方式来执行课业惩罚吗？”  
“事实上休假回来他变得亲切多了。”  
“对着这样一张脸你们居然还有空讨论他的性格？你们有男朋友吗？”  
“提醒一下还有胸肌…”  
“还有腰线…”  
Charles这次没有爆笑出声，他眯起眼睛来，思考自己要不要勒令妹妹把这张照片删掉。  
Raven发来短讯，“你最好别错过这个，他踢得比你还烂。”并附上了球场地址。  
Charles考虑了三秒就合起电脑冲向停车场。

Charles到那的时候Erik已经不在踢球了，他仍在场上，担任裁判，把哨子吹得呜呜直响然后踢向那些犯规队员的屁股。  
美国青少年对规则的无知以及蹩脚的球技让悄悄站在场边的Charles忍俊不已——当然他只是抽空看了他们几眼。绝大多数时间他的视线都黏在Erik身上，现场的姑娘们也一样。  
Erik忍无可忍地吹了终场哨，然后毫无误差地笔直向Charles走来，Charles微笑着看着他走近，把手从大衣口袋里拿出来，他从走过的一个姑娘手里夺过一条毛巾——他说了抱歉——给走到眼前的Erik擦头发。  
一片寂静过后，尖叫、嚎叫和口哨声此起彼伏，Charles擦着Erik湿漉漉的脑袋，他听见Raven无比自豪的嚷嚷“那是我哥哥！”仿佛他哥哥是个驯龙者般的语气。  
真是完美的出柜仪式。Erik和Charles想。

年轻人们在傍晚的时候散得干干净净，Raven挽着Hank的胳膊毫不留恋地扔下他俩离开。Erik走到长椅边，挨着Charles坐下来，他身上并不难闻的汗味儿，与还未冷却的荷尔蒙混合在一起，让Charles心动神摇。  
“还记得怎么踢球么，英国人。”Erik扭过头揶揄地看着Charles身上考究的大衣。  
“我的线人告诉我你也差不多忘光了，德国人。”Charles回敬道，说着他伸腿踢开Erik踩在脚下的球，迅速跳起身来脱掉外套向球追去。  
因为偷袭被断球的Erik也跳起身来。

在几个相当不高明并充满犯规动作的互相拦截抢断回合后，Charles带球突破了Erik，他大笑着磕磕绊绊地运球，为了避过他诡异的过人动作防止两个人撞断鼻子而差点滑倒的Erik好笑地看着他起脚了两次才踢中球，并且从小禁区前沿都没能把球射进门里，只好跑去底线把球停住兜回来再把球射进去。  
这一系列滑稽场景结束了以后Charles自己笑得直不起身，他索性把自己翻倒在草皮上。Erik走过去看着他，他拽住Erik伸过来的手猛地把对方也拉倒在地，两个人傻得要命地瘫在草皮上看着被夕阳染红一半的天空，他们捏着对方的手指听见自己的笑声震在身体里，直到一切都渐渐安静。

“事实上我8岁以后就几乎没有好好踢过球了。”Erik发出自嘲的嗤笑。  
Charles没有出声，他仿佛在等Erik继续，但Erik没有，沉默再一次降临，然后Erik听见Charles叹息了一声，接着是他平缓安稳的语调。  
“Charles Xavier，今年30岁，牛津大学医学院博士毕业，23岁起担任牛津医学心理学专业教授，26岁时母亲去世，与妹妹移居美国，在心理咨询事务所及宠物医院兼职并为心理学杂志撰写专栏，笔名为X教授，由于主讲一次心理学免费讲座被卷入恐怖袭击。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr，32岁，10岁时随单亲母亲移民美国，同年母亲因意外去世，17岁入伍三角洲部队，分队内的枪械、近战和拆弹专家，27岁退伍时为中尉，后加入纽约警局反恐警队，同时在纽约警校执教，执行反恐任务18次，重伤两次，获反恐勋章四次，最近一次是在皇后区一纪念馆礼堂解救了108名人质并击杀歹徒。”

Erik猛地坐起身，一言不发地盯着还仰躺在草皮上似乎只是自语的Charles。  
“如你所知，我是个心理学家，Erik。收集一些资料，观察到你右臂上的枪伤并做出推断并不困难。”他把眼睛转向Erik，“你打算什么时候告诉我，我的带面罩的英雄？”  
这几乎可算是一句情话了，但Erik却无法觉得悦耳。  
Charles也坐起来，他杏色的毛衫上沾着很多草屑。他柔和而坚定地再次开口道：  
“我们不能一直避开这个，如果我们还要向前走的话。”  
“这是为了你的安全…”  
Charles做了个制止他的手势：“除非你真的这么想。”  
“我也未能做到坦诚，我一直为我的隐瞒感到抱歉和不安，我感觉到你对分享和倾诉的抗拒所以也变得犹豫不决，Erik，我不想破坏美妙的一切，但我们得解决这个。”Charle的语气里带着不常见的执拗。

Erik有些艰难地呼吸了一次，他真的感觉有点糟，他克制着自己不要说一些不智的话，哪怕那些句子已经在脑中翻腾。  
那是Charles，Charles只是想了解自己，可自己又有什么值得了解的呢？  
“那些充满血腥的让人反胃的过去是不会让你爱上我的，Charles。”Erik听见自己说，“你甚至还没能从那场袭击的阴霾里走出来。你是无法了解我的。”  
“我想我了解得比你以为的更多，你执着于心中自己的胜负而不相信希望，你不惜押上生命去赌你的强大可以锁定胜局，你以自己的孤独和绝然为傲我的朋友，以自己不愿意融入这个世界为傲。”  
“每天都面临死亡的情况下是没有多余的精力去相信希望的。当被一支枪指着的时候唯一的出路就是在扳机被扣下前杀死持枪的人。你看，这就是世界的规矩，对立和输赢，像一枚硬币只有两面。也许你不明白你的立场在我看来是多么自持优越，Charles，你也并未融入这个世界。”

Charles静静看着他。  
这是他所爱的人，强大，镇定，有掌控力，仿佛不会迷惑和沉溺，不需怜悯，无法劝服，拒绝拯救，无可比拟。  
他想要这个人，想到心脏都为之疼痛。  
他们是这么不同，如果背对着对方，就会像硬币的两面。  
他们得面对着对方，更直率地，甚至稍微的卑微一点儿，才行。  
Charles叹息着站起身，他注意到Erik固执的坐姿有一瞬的僵硬。  
我可不打算放弃你，Erik，却也没打算这么快转过身来。  
“再见，Erik。”  
Charles轻声说，他走到场外的椅子边，把大衣搭在手肘上离开。

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Charles向空姐要了一条毯子，他礼貌道谢然后把自己裹进毯子里。  
他想起上一次去伦敦参加研讨会议返程，自己还与其中一位空姐聊得相当愉快而得到了对方在纽约的住所地址，然而他现在只想快点儿睡过去，他不确定自己还能忍受多久这样的煎熬，想念Erik Lehnsherr的煎熬。  
Charles并非未曾考虑过结婚的问题，父亲在年幼时去世，除了Raven，母亲和继父都没为他带来多少家庭的关爱，他对此不太热衷，却也曾经认真思考过自己需要怎样的伴侣。Charles有关几段关系，没有既定的模式，并不相似的对方，但都走向同样的结局，到分离的那刻他们也挑不出Charles的毛病，却众口一词地说他并不爱自己。  
在自己的专业范畴他能为这种现象找出一百种解释的方法，而直到他爱上这个自我得无法掌控又迷人得无以复加的男人他才恍惚记起，抛开那些冗长的描述和玄虚的专业术语，爱情的确如陷入爱情的傻瓜所言一般，难以定义。

晚上10点，从机场跳上出租车到出现在Erik住处所在的社区，Charles一路上都来不及细想自己这个决定的理由。  
从在球场分开那天起到现在，他们没有通过电话，Erik在自己一周前出发去伦敦时发过一条短讯，简短的祝愿自己旅途平安。Charles承认自己因为这条短讯就宽容了整个旅程里伦敦糟糕的天气。  
但那只是条短讯，当然远远不够。  
我想念他，在放下自己不甘示弱的自尊心时，已经是个再充分不过的理由。  
Charles在是否先打电话这个想法上犹豫了一会，最终决定直接上楼。  
然而在他忐忑地按了十次门铃不得不罔顾重逢气氛一边拍门一边大喊Erik，最终发现除了隐约传出的猫叫真的没人应门时，Charles只好掏出了手机，拨通的同时他听到了铃声，听声音判断手机应该被忘在玄关的鞋柜上，Charles沮丧地挂断了电话。  
他在门边靠了一会，听到由远及近的猫叫，他轻声问。  
“你好吗？Charles。”  
猫咪Charles在门的那一边回应了他。  
他听起来还不错，那你呢，Charles。

~~~~~

Charles在公寓楼下发愣，Erik站在路灯下，抬起眼睛向他看来。  
Erik穿着件黑色的高领毛衣，外头是件咖啡色的皮夹克，他随意地站在那里，傲慢挺拔，英俊无匹。  
Charles朝他走过去，他觉得每一步都像是迈在自己心上，他终于走得足够近，让两个人都看得清对方眼睛里自己的影子。  
“我真的非常，非常抱歉。Charles。”Erik沙哑地说，他的眼睛里布满血丝，“我很难改变，但请别离开我身边。”  
Charles拉下他的衣领吻上去。  
这就是爱情。

到达卧室的时候他们身上还体面的穿着衣服，当然不是每对爱情鸟都非得上演电梯激情的，他们只是在公寓门口缠绵了一段时间后，牵手上了楼。  
Charles有点儿紧张，在他的思绪乱飘到“啊，他跟Brandon看起来似乎真的有那么点像”时，Erik惩罚性的在他屁股上捏了一下。Charles很快重新集中了注意，因为Erik正在脱掉上衣，Charles对此非常乐意帮把手。  
Erik再次贴近过来，他把Charles推到床边，注视着那对在灯光下流光溢彩的蓝眸，他非常专注地凝视着Charles，仿佛在种下一个魔咒，Charles在那刻听见了自己身体的渴望，他沉迷般一颗颗解开自己衬衫的扣子，微闭眼睛，把唇送到Erik的唇边。  
如此绯红的柔软的香甜的诱惑。  
Erik欣然领受。

他们开始不紧不慢地接吻， Erik齿间的威士忌味道染到两个人的舌尖上，他们一点点加深把自己压向对方的力度，直到整个身体都与对方贴合。  
Erik的手掌把Charles的衬衣揉皱再推上去，他有些用力地握住Charles裸露出的腰身，再用胳膊缠上去收紧，这样Charles就被他嵌在怀里了。高个子男人一边用舌头深入Charles的喉咙，一边把另一只手伸进他的裤腰，向下拉低他的西裤，手掌从内裤边缘滑进去。感受到对方指尖在尾椎处骚刮，Charles在Erik嘴里发出轻微呻吟，他忍不住挣动起来，敏感点被捕捉让他很快勃起，Erik则把箍住他的胳膊圈得更紧，下移的手掌覆住Charles的臀瓣，配合自己舌尖在Charles口中戳动的节奏，把对方下体轻柔地不断推向自己胯间。他们早已勃起的阴茎在这缓慢撩人的挤压中越来越硬，直到Charles忍受不了这缠绵的折磨，他伸手抓住Erik的短发，用力咬住那平素冷漠却正制造情欲漩涡的薄唇。  
下一秒他就被Erik托起扔上床，还没来得及平复后脑砸进枕头里的眩晕就被男人再次夺去呼吸，Charles随之攀上Erik手臂，反复摩挲那里枪伤的疤痕，同时在他挤入腿间的膝盖上磨蹭自己，急不可耐地用动作催促对方，Erik在一瞬的急躁后再找回掌控的节奏，他拉开Charles的衬衫在他白皙的散落着雀斑的肩膀和锁骨舔咬了一阵，然后轮流吮吸起那一对早已挺立亟待抚慰的乳头，用舌头撩拨旁边的细小颗粒，Charles绷紧身体发出呻吟，他松开紧抓在Erik肩头的手试图向下安抚自己的欲望，却被Erik钳住手腕压向身侧，泪水在Charles的眼睛里迅速汇聚，无法疏解的委屈让他无意识地摇着头，恳求地对上Erik与他一样欲火燎燃的视线。  
“耐心点Charles，你会享受这个，绝不忘记。”  
Erik用他低沉沙哑的嗓音低语，温柔至极地吻着他的眼睛。

下身的衣物都被退到膝盖，Erik终于照顾起Charles的阴茎，他用粗糙带茧的指节握住温热而孤独挺立的柱体缓缓搓揉，从没入毛发中的底部到濡湿红润的顶端，在渗出前液的铃口打着圈挤压，Charles几乎觉得自己的感官都汇集到了Erik的指间，这磨人的动作往复了几次，Erik开始用另一只手抚摸和按压他的小腹，由肚脐往下轻柔连续地触摸到他的鼠蹊，再落至阴囊，Erik细致地爱抚那两个愈加饱满的囊体，配合着捋动阴茎的频率。Charles的眼泪和唾液不自主地沿着泛红的脸颊滴落在枕头上，他感到火热的生命力在全身躁动奔涌，随着Erik每一下动作溅出微小的火星。

Charles睁开迷茫的眼睛，他看着跪在自己腿间仿佛好整以暇操纵着自己原始本能的男人，Erik像个主宰他欲望的恶魔，有着神祇般的容颜和躯体，却用眼神、嘴唇和全身引诱他堕入沉沦的地狱。  
“求你…”Charles开合嘴唇无声地祈求，Erik伏下身来，他开始再次品尝Charles的身体，从脖颈直到胯下，然后含住阴茎吮吸直到彻底击溃Charles使他把原罪的种子洒进自己喉间。 

Charles喘息着落回枕头里，他不确定自己从前经历过的那些还能不能称之为高潮，他只知道自己愿意重复刚才那个瞬间直到耗空而死，与Erik一起。  
“Fuck me！Erik，求你了。”他颤抖着几乎是喊了出来。  
Erik当然会如他所愿，Charles一定不知道他刚才在用怎样的意志克制自己不将他撕碎吞进肚子。Charles蕴满泪水的眼睛和润泽的嘴唇，Charles在情欲中翻腾时泛满粉色的身体和漂亮的性器，Charles柔软交缠仿佛有吸附力的肢体，Charles发出的让人迷醉颠倒的呻吟…这一切在似乎是漫长无尽的扩张过程中让Erik达到了忍耐的极限，汗水从他垂落的发间滴落至Charles的嘴唇上，Charles张开眼睛，终于为他准备好了自己甜美紧窒的身体。

Erik把阴茎完全放入那个细致温润的天堂时，终于放走了牵住理智的最后一根丝线。Charles为自己在扩张和插入时做出的催促和挑逗付出了代价，前几分钟他觉得自己简直要被彻底捅穿，Erik的力度和频率甚至向他脑子里投射了他此刻并非与人类在进行性爱的认知，而等Charles适应了这些，就被快感冲刷得几乎忘记了刚才那次他以为是人生最棒的高潮，Erik尺寸傲人的阴茎在体内的粗暴抽插并不影响他找准Charles的欢愉之源，当Erik准确无误地撞上去时，Charles发出了第一声尖叫。这之后他们咬噬着彼此的嘴唇和肩膀的肌肤，嵌合着的下身疯狂地起伏和震动，体液与润滑剂融在一起把蓝色的床单渗湿好几块，直到Charles再次射精，他四肢无力地瘫软在Erik怀里，后者抽出自己用温柔的动作把Charles放倒并翻过身，从后面重新插进去，Charles感受着那个巨大的家伙在自己肠道中带着强烈占有欲又像在安抚般的小幅挺动，他撅起臀部并用手拍Erik大腿，于是温存了没多久的Erik马上听话地恢复了干劲，Charles很快又被他操硬了。

高潮将至的时候Erik咬住了Charles的脖子，他用几乎是将Charles钉在床上的力气把阴茎深捅进去，整个人紧紧压住Charles，把这个柔韧诱人较自己来说娇小不少的身体牢牢锁在身下，他开始射精，过程中也没有停止抽插。Charles几乎迷恋上这种被当成猎物标记并享用的感觉，此刻他浑身粘黏的被Erik压住，专注地感受男人的精液涌入自己体内，如同接收对方浓烈汹涌难以言明的爱意，甘美而完满。  
Erik躺到Charles身边，他把筋疲力尽与自己一样全身黏乎乎的Charles搂进怀里，轻吻他的鼻尖和嘴角。高潮了两次的Charles困倦地闭上眼睛，很快睡着了。

Erik是被Charles弄醒的，后者醒来后钻到他的胯下含进他晨勃的阴茎，用舌尖刮动龟头伞状部位下脆弱的褶皱，Erik呻吟着清醒过来，他撩开被单看到Charles在那下头做的勾当。  
“上帝啊！”Erik咬牙切齿地嘶吼了一声。  
Charles一边努力地含进去大半并动起舌头一边向他眨了眨眼，之后就被Erik拎进浴室压在墙上直接插了进去。

 

Charles在水流中喘息着，他安抚地轻抓正在向他亲昵索吻的Erik后脑的湿发，把他拉开一点儿。  
“我们讲和了是吗？”  
Erik停下动作，他用手捧着Charles的脸。  
“我们并不是在争吵，我们只是…有区别。”  
“所以以后有争执出现我们就该马上滚到床上？”  
“那真是个好主意。”  
他们贴着额头笑起来。  
“我今天休假。”Erik在听见Charles的手机响起来的时候说。  
Charles看着他。  
“我给Charles开了三个罐头，放了不少猫粮，并且刚换了猫砂。”  
“所以？”  
“我就在这儿，哪都不去，你也休想。”Erik像个孩子似的嘟囔着，轻咬Charles的耳朵。  
Charles微笑着把他抱紧一些。

也许我们永远都无法说服对方，我们脑中会有对方无法认可的想法，我们不在对方身边就无法融入这个世界。  
但我知道你爱我，而你也一样。  
但我知道我和你在一起的每一刻，我仅为我们而活，再无其他挂碍。  
我们还有那么多能说的话能做的事。  
我们可以养猫，下棋，做爱，收养和教育孩子。  
那得花费很多很多的时间，足以让我们，一起到老。

END


	12. 番外1

番外1

汗水从Erik前额流下来，在紧皱的眉间停留片刻，沿着鼻梁一侧滑到他嘴角，防爆服里闷热得如同一个地狱，之前的任务中他甚至不穿这个，现在感觉有些难以适应。  
他尽量利落地剪断又一根电线，剩余最后的三根，红黑蓝。  
“操。”Erik对着通讯耳麦直接说出了这个词，然后简短的向技术组汇报，反馈就如他不止一次听过的那样，他得避开雷管剪断电源线，赌自己这次够不够命大。  
Erik不知道自己是否还剩下足够的筹码来赌这一局，他看了一眼计时器，已经跳到79秒。  
“我有个请求。”他对耳麦说。

电话接通得很快，Erik为此提早感谢了上帝，他听见Charles的声音。  
“Hello?”  
Erik感到从心脏处传来的刺痛，他尽量控制自己的嗓音保持平稳：“是我。”  
“Erik？”  
“...我很抱歉。”Erik没有时间来思考该说些什么，他开始道歉，为昨晚的现在想来完全无谓的争执，为他可能在理论性的三成几率下将会给Charles带来的痛不欲生的悲伤。  
“你在哪儿？”Charles的声音立刻紧张起来。  
看啊，他的聪明的Charles，总是很难瞒过他。  
Erik轻轻吸了口气，然后像是把自己一生的情感倾注在这个句子里一般温柔地说道。  
“我爱你，Charles。”他还是没控制住声线的颤抖，这是他曾诅咒过的该死的软弱，现在他只祈求自己还有时间体会更多如此的感受。  
“...不，不，你在哪儿？Erik，我爱你，我爱你，求你...” Charles已经开始哭泣，他哽咽的嗓音抖个不停。  
Erik知道整个任务组都在听着这通心碎的电话，他看了看还剩23秒的计时器。  
“请求结束通话。”他说。

Charles全身发抖地跪在地毯上，用尽力气攥紧手里的电话，泪水从眼角滴落下来，他不停呢喃着Erik的名字，过了一阵摇摇欲坠地站起身打开门往外跑。  
他根本无法把钥匙插进车的匙孔里，当他握住自己颤得厉害的手想再试一次时，被扔在副驾驶座椅上电话响了起来，Charles僵硬地转过脸，还是那个被屏蔽号码的来电。  
Charles死死地盯着那个不断震动和闪烁的东西，像是盯着潘多拉盒子，终于伸手过去抓住，他握紧那个电子设备无法抑制地发出一阵干呕，然后他努力地划开锁屏接通电话放到耳边，完全发不出一个字。  
“Charles？”  
Charles紧紧闭上眼睛，让眼泪不断流下来。  
Erik听到电话那端Charles隐忍着的啜泣声，他想我得立刻结束这个，我的心疼得要碎裂了，我可不能在拆弹中活下来却死于心碎。  
“嘘，我没事了，亲爱的，宝贝，Charles，对不起我吓坏你了，现在没事了，跟我说说话。”  
“快回来见我。”Charles过了好一会儿才吐出这几个字，然后他挂断电话趴在方向盘上。

Charles站在自己公寓的客厅中央看着Erik推门进来，他全身发软无法移动，直到爱人走过来把他搂进怀里，一手在背后轻拍，一手抚摸他脑后的头发  
“我在这儿呢，没事了，宝贝。”Erik离开一点在Charles唇上轻吻，重新抱紧他不住地安慰。  
Charles把下巴搁在Erik肩膀上大口呼吸了一下，终于抬起胳膊回抱。  
十分钟后他们粘在对方嘴唇上跌跌撞撞地回到卧室做爱，Charles不断地刺激Erik并朝他献上自己，逼迫从生死边缘返回他身边的急于体验存活感的爱人陷入无法自控的疯狂，最后Erik把他摁在身下操昏了过去。

清晨Charles醒来的时候，发现Erik没有去晨跑，他蹭在Charles的枕头上，正紧张地盯着自己看，蓬松的暗金色短发和难得的不安表情让他看上去有些脆弱，看到Charles睁开眼睛并把视线聚焦在自己脸上，Erik明显想说些什么，但Charles下一秒就背过身去，Erik只好用额头贴上爱人微弓的脊背。  
“我很抱歉。”他轻声地重复了这个句子。  
一阵久到Erik觉得等不到回应的沉默后，他听见Charles说。  
“为了什么？”  
Erik说不出话来。  
“你不必为了履行你的职责道歉，更不用为你的死里逃生道歉。Erik，事实上我感激你能回到我身边，你没做错什么，需要你的不止我。”  
但我只需要你。Erik没有说出来，他把自己更紧地贴上去，他开始亲吻Charles脊柱因弯曲而突出的小小骨节。  
Charles掀开被单下床走进浴室。

沉默的早餐后，Charles离开公寓，他今天在大学里有个讲座，也许再过一个月他会进入大学任教和研究而不再做心理方面的收费咨询，前天晚上他向Erik透露这个决定的时候首次接收到了对方的反对意见，也许他们有许多理念上的差异但对对方的决定提出明确反对的甚至试图干涉的意见这真的是第一次。Charles觉得自己在与Erik的相处里真的很难让专业技能派上用场，他们不太冷静鸡同鸭讲地争执了大概八句，或者十句。直到Erik回了自己的公寓，Charles也没弄明白他反对的原因。  
“也许他只是不想让你太忙了。”第二天中午Raven与他照常聊着短讯。  
“我闲得重了6磅。”Charles一边打字一边戳了戳自己更加绵软的肚子。  
“我想Erik完全不会介意的。”  
Charles下意识打出了“他的确是…”几个字，然后他红着脸把脑海里浮现的一些画面赶出去一边把那些删掉，重新打上“但愿我能知道他脑子里想的是什么。”  
这发生在Erik接到任务前一小时。

讲座结束后Charles取下眼镜，他捏着自己的眉心，现在让他回忆自己十分钟前讲的内容他都记不起来，真是糟透了，他想。  
这时候有学生围上来把他堵在讲台上，这不是鲜见的场景，在牛津执教的时候Charles通常在公开课后会被围困半小时以上——如果教室没有下堂课的话。但这次Charles在心里叹了口气。  
如果他们是来从讲座内容跑偏到做恋爱咨询又或者干脆是借此调情的话，他们可是来错了。Charles想，我一点心情也没有因为我自己可都一团糟呢。而且他觉得有些头晕，虽然是自己挑逗的代价，但Erik昨晚太用力了而且毫无节制。Charles觉得自己简直是身心都在遭受这个男人的折磨。  
不能再这样下去了。

Erik蹲在阳台上有一阵了，他看着Charles，Charles坐在对面也看着他，一人一猫维持着静默的互相注视。  
Erik克制着自己不把一些类似“我害怕Charles会离开我我该怎么办”这样的句子说出来，哪怕对着他的猫也不行。  
他用德语向他的猫说了一个故事仿佛这样Charles就没法听懂他正在犯傻。他把他的爱人比拟成冰原冻土层里深埋的一颗云杉种子，也许32年前就在那了，而那块冷硬的土地在突然感知了那颗种子的存在后，发现那颗长期休眠的种子在不到一年的时间里飞速地苏醒和成长起来，结实的硬邦邦的土层因为他的茁壮萌发而不断松动。  
“那块冻土迟早会松软得完全不成样子，但如果能让这颗云杉生长得更快乐的话，他并不介意他被移植到更丰盈的土壤…”Erik把这句说到一半，停顿了好一会，摇了摇头，“不，他当然不会允许这发生的，为此甚至已经擅自做了一些安排。”  
Charles听完了这个故事，他站起身，还是用那种奇异地轻盈姿态走到他脚边，非常难得地把头靠在Erik的小腿上蹭了蹭。  
Erik为了感激他的安慰和鼓励打开了一个罐头。接着他站起身，返回客厅打了个电话。

“Xavier教授。”  
Charles脚步飘忽地朝校门走去的时候听到这个声音，他转过头，一个漂亮的棕发女孩在他斜后方向他问候。  
“日安，教授。”  
“日安。”Charles礼貌地回应，他觉得自己太阳穴一跳一跳的疼。  
“你看起来有些累，教授，非常抱歉也许我不该打扰你回去休息，但我无论如何也想对你说几句话，你作为X教授在杂志上发表的专栏稿件曾经给了我很大的帮助。我不是心理学专业的学生但我曾有一段，也许听起来很肤浅，是的，感情的困扰。我记得那次你的专稿内容是‘感情中的适度自私’，那真的很有帮助——‘适度向对方坦白你想要的并传达你的信任和真诚，这样你才有机会收获同等的信任及让你惊喜的后续发展。’这篇稿件几乎称得上是挽救了我的爱情，我想我得感谢你，教授。”  
Charles看着女孩暗绿色带着褐色斑纹的眼睛，他露出了一个——依然略显疲惫但释然而轻松的微笑。

Charles拿出钥匙开门，然后走进Erik的公寓，他打开客厅的落地灯走到沙发上坐下来，猫咪走过来跳上沙发趴到他膝盖上——在通常表现上Charles总是更愿意亲近蓝眼睛的主人。  
Erik打开公寓门前就看到了门的缝隙里透出的光亮，他心跳加速地开门进去，快步绕过沙发走到Charles面前，俯身亲吻爱人的额头。  
“Erik，坐下，我们得谈谈。”Charles在轻吻转移到嘴唇时发出一声叹息，他睁开眼睛对Erik说。后者在愣了一下后露出了比面对大型化学式炸弹更严峻的表情，他动作僵硬地移动到一侧的沙发上摆出正襟危坐的造型。  
“我不知道你是否有这个感觉，但我们得做出点改变了。”Charles的语调平静。  
Erik觉得有什么东西在胃里烧了起来，不，不行，我绝对不…  
“把你藏起的戒指拿出来，向我求婚，Erik。”Charles板着脸说，“这样我就能成为你的猫的合法主人不用在你殉职后另外办理收养手续，可以继承你的公寓、路虎吉普和你珍藏的三十支名贵威士忌，可以在你的葬礼上接受你上司、同僚和学员们的致哀和慰问，之后拿到一笔抚恤金，最后在若干年后我也该入土为安的时候，还能住进你的墓穴里。”  
一片寂静。  
他们看向彼此的眼睛，尽量控制着自己的呼吸不要太大声。  
“我在把你的大衣送去干洗前看到收据，大约一周前。”Charles干巴巴地说，他用手指拨了拨猫咪后颈上的毛发，看着Erik猛地站起身，磕磕绊绊地冲进卧室去。  
Charles呼出一口气，他微微塌下肩膀，露出微笑。

Erik站在沙发边，由于不确定到底要用哪个膝盖跪着烦恼了一会，然后他自暴自弃地用一种Charles看来干练潇洒到简直性感的姿态跪了下去。  
他托起Charles的左手，试了两次才把指环对准他的指头，然后套了进去，整个过程中他一直屏住呼吸，直到把戒指放在Charles手指的根部。  
“你不说些什么吗？”Charles温柔地说。  
Erik抬起头，他的绿眼睛里仿佛蕴育着一个星系。  
“说你不会离开我。”  
“没有人这么求婚的，Erik。”Charles依然温柔地无奈地说。  
“说吧。”Erik小幅度地摇晃Charles戴上戒指的手。  
“我不会离开你，我是你的。”Charles亲吻了他，把另一只戒指套上他的无名指。

一阵甜蜜到整个房间里空气都浓郁起来的只有些轻微响动的安静后，Erik的手机响了起来，接起电话时他并未放开与Charles交缠的手指。简单几句回复后Erik挂断电话。他看向Charles，让对方把注意力从戒指转移到自己这儿。  
“是地产中介，我们周六就能去看房子了，Lehnsherr先生。”  
Charles歪着头，他的眼睛像满月光辉下蓄积魔力的蓝宝石“为什么你不该是Xavier先生？”  
“你坚持的话那并不是问题。”  
“我成为Lehnsherr先生的话，你得同意我去大学授课。”  
“……我只是担心你太受欢迎，Charles。”Erik叹息了一声。  
啊哈，我真该让你看看警校那些姑娘们的ins账号。Charles圈住爱人——不，未婚夫的脖子在他下巴上咬了一口，再重重地吻了一下。

警校的姑娘们在两小时后看到了Charles账号的更新，那对戴在交错指节上的戒指让她们各自发出了艳羡和嫉妒的惊叫。  
Raven甚至从床上跳了起来差点摔到地毯上。

END


	13. 番外2

番外2

Charles摆弄着客厅里的音响，他把一张CD放进光驱里。  
Erik在距他大约五步的地方站着，他维持着身着长袖针织衫并把袖子挽到胳膊肘的造型——刚才他们为了开辟教学场所挪开了茶几和沙发，脸上带着介于些微尴尬和肆意纵容之间的表情，他用右手的食指和中指摩擦自己的婚戒，看着自己新婚五个月的丈夫随着音响喇叭流泻出的音乐轻盈地摇晃起身体。  
他是真的喜欢这个。Erik无奈而宠爱地想，接着用专注的目光迎接Charles踩着节奏回到他跟前。  
Charles帮他放下袖口，额发蹭到Erik的肩上。  
“我以为会是交响乐团演奏的那些曲子。”Erik没话找话地说。  
“别傻了，这是个开在大学里的晚宴舞会，整个学院周年庆过程中最不需要严肃艺术的环节。Erik，接受现实吧，你输了棋。”  
Erik装作认命的样子抬起胳膊，摆成需要Charles大幅度纠正的形状。  
“你知道现在你负责的是女步吧。”Charles在带着他滑出侧步时快乐地说。  
特警教官哼了一声并拍了下心理教授的屁股作为回应。

事实上Erik学得很快，肢体的协调性在精通搏击术和入门华尔兹这些方面有一视同仁的发挥。曲子循环到第三遍他已经不用低着头做并步和旋转以防踩到Charles的脚趾了。然后Charles就可以开始讲授例如“你瞧我们胯骨得挨近一点这样我们转起来时候会更轻松。”这样的进阶教义。他们配合得相当默契并被共舞的气氛感染，即使冒出了薄汗也不太情愿停下来，直到Erik被Charles的眼睛和气息迷得神魂颠倒，开始把放在肩膀上的手降到腰间，用整条手臂把栗发美人柔韧的那儿缠起来，他在一个旋转里将正与自己交融着视线的Charles抱离地面，再把仰着脖子笑起来的他连同自己轻轻抛进被移至一旁的沙发里。  
“现在我们的胯骨贴得够近了么？我的教授？”Erik找着Charles的唇。  
Charles笑着接受这个吻。“很好，我们得保持这样再来一次。哦不，我是指我们站着…”

Raven用耳朵和肩膀夹住电话，她边继续跟Angel通话边推开门，目瞪口呆地发现映入眼帘的是她的教官正把她哥哥抱起压在——相框们被移去新房而空出的侧墙上的画面，顺带一提，她哥哥的双腿还不知羞耻地缠在教官那无论有没有被衣物包裹都引人遐想的腰上，虽然他们已经是合法的伴侣，但老天啊幸好他们还没脱光裤子。  
Raven尖叫了一声，她飞快地试图调出相机应用却因为过度激动把手机甩了出去，落在Erik脚边。  
“Raven？？发生什么事了？？”Angel的声音从听筒里传出来，  
Erik瞅着那玩意挑了挑眉，把注意力放回还在自己怀里埋着头的Charles这儿，托起他的下巴给予一个重重的吻，接着放他逃去卫生间。  
之后Erik当着脸红的Raven用——真他妈性感的动作拉上了裤子拉链，弯腰把手机捡了起来  
“一切安好，稍候复电。”Erik简短地说，他挂断电话。  
“你有自己的公寓了Raven，你得学着按门铃。”他把手机递给Raven  
“你们有另外的新房了Erik，你们得学着不在客厅的墙上乱搞。”Raven翻了个白眼。  
“Charles在这里睡得更好一点，而我们只是在自己家里准备做爱。”Erik语气淡然并直视她的双眼，接着他转身去关掉音响，Raven受不了地拔高声调喊道“Charles？如果你还打算出来的话。Hank帮你们约好了Revere院长，你们明天就可以过去。”  
她的哥哥在卫生间里含混地答应了一声。  
“他的意思是，谢谢你，Raven。”Erik走回来接过那个文件袋，“晚餐是咖喱，留下来？”  
Raven认真地端详了一会他的表情。“我会在九点前离开的。”她笑眯眯地转向水吧冰箱去拿她的冰淇淋，并疯狂地开始在手机上打字。

 

第二天Charles起得很早——几乎像婚礼那天一样早。他在刮胡子的动作间隙里小心地与准备出门晨跑的Erik交换了一个吻，还是把泡沫蹭到了对方下巴上。  
之后Charles坐在吧椅上偏头看文件袋里取出的资料，几分钟后去厨房取出烤好的吐司片往上面涂黄油，他涂好自己的一片，玩心顿起地在Erik那片上抹出一颗心的形状，完成了这颗心后还不满足地从冰箱里拿出番茄酱，鲜红的酱汁从滴管尖头涌出，Charles仍感觉有轻微的眩晕，但他努力地稳住自己，在奶黄色的心中间加了一颗红彤彤的内核。  
Erik只跑了一半距离就返回家里，他仅花了五分钟洗澡急着出来享受Charles帮他擦头发的惬意并注意到装着爱心吐司的盘子被推到面前，Erik把吧椅调得更低，他在晃动的毛巾下头看着那片吐司，无声地笑了起来。

他们在快九点时出门，驱车来到养育院。院长在门口迎接他们。  
“愿主佑你，Xavier先生，为您一直以来的仁慈和慷慨。”银发的老人握住Charles的右手。  
“早安，Revere先生，我现在是Lehnsherr先生了。”Charles弯着眼睛举起左手展示婚戒，并向右侧偏头，Erik取下墨镜停止扮演一个保镖，他边向院长先生致意，同时往前一步揽住Charles，后者从他手里接过墨镜挂上他polo衫的衣领。  
“再次祝福你们，Lehnsherr先生们，我为未能赶回参加婚礼抱歉。”院长微笑看着他们亲昵的举动，给予真挚的祝愿。  
“您全心的奉献才是孩子们无上的福音。”Charles恳切地赞扬道。

交接过此次捐赠的支票后他们去参观在建的新宿舍和已竣工的塑胶小球场——这些花光了Erik正当和，不乏偏门的积蓄，他甚至想卖掉在前战友公司里投资的股份，这在当时引起了Charles较为强烈的不快。  
“别太傲慢了Erik。”Charles微愠地看他，“我很快就姓Lehnsherr了，想想看你是否还有向我证明经济能力的必要？”  
Erik只好挂掉电话走过去拥抱他。  
似乎是陷入了同一段回忆，Lehnsherr先生们在双双回过神来时交汇了目光。

院长为需要离开处理领养事宜向他们道歉，这对捐助者倒乐得自由的逡巡，他们绕着那幢新建筑慢步了一圈，不顾天热地并肩蹭着彼此的胳膊。  
Erik听见Charles发出的轻声叹息。  
“Charles，你没法拯救全世界，我们没法。”Erik揽上他肩膀。  
“所以我只好选择做点什么以帮助最为关心的。”  
“孩子们，伴侣动物，心理疾病患者。这差不多已经包括了整个人类社会。”  
Charles被他逗得轻笑，“我不会上当的，不会说我最关心你的。”  
“当然，你最关心Raven。”  
Charles无奈地看他，“还有你。”  
“我知道。”Erik眼里含笑地回视。  
Charles觉得自己爱他爱得简直想要大声叫喊，他深呼吸以压抑自己澎湃的爱意，凑过去要一个吻。

他们在球场旁的长椅上坐下来。  
“孩子们与宠物们不同，当然，他们一天比一天更懂得这个世界对他们的残忍，同时更需要汲取温暖，我选择为宠物们治疗而并未常来这里与孩子们待在一起是因为，”Charles停顿了一下，“当他们知道我其实并非没有能力领养却因为一些他们尚无法理解的原因不去做的时候，他们会不自知地受到伤害。”  
“Charles，我得说无论是在假日帮Hank去抓流浪狗做体检还是捐助这里，我只是为你，我所求仅是你的安稳和快乐，就如我在宣誓时承诺我会为你在任务里保住性命。但并不代表我不知道那是好的事情。而你得放松点，你有能力做很多好事情，但这不是你的责任。”  
“不，Erik，当我有能力，我就有责任。我们。”  
“所以我们又来了？每周一次的争辩份额我以为在前天晚上下棋之前已经用完了。”  
Charles安静了一会，在Erik有点不安地转过头来看他时继续。  
“你救过很多人，很多，Erik。每个生命，每个家庭，那些非常重要。你应知晓自己所为的伟大。”  
“我曾经并不觉得那是我执行任务的意义。我只想达成自己完成任务的满足感。”Erik又抚摸起自己的婚戒。  
“然而现在？”  
“我还是很难改变，Charles。但，在危机中活下来的人，如果他们都有你之于我存在一般的家人在祈盼他们的平安，我想这一切的确意义非凡。”  
“听起来更像甜言蜜语，我亲爱的。”Charles把手放上丈夫的膝盖。  
“近朱者赤。”  
Charles又想要大叫了，他咬着嘴唇说，“你可真讨厌。”然后把自己塞进Erik热乎乎的怀里。  
“所以，我们把‘尚无法理解的原因’解决掉，要一个孩子？嗯？”Erik拍着他的背。  
瞧啊，他讨厌得我都快为此哭出来了。  
“但我可没法——‘挑选’他们。”Charles叹息。  
“也许我们可以等着他来选择。”Erik示意他看向那些结束了早课到球场上玩儿的孩子们。Charles赶紧坐直身体，他些微紧张地回视这那些看过来的小眼睛们。

孩子们对来访的陌生成年人并没有太多反应，这是他们每天都会遇到的，他们自顾自地分组玩耍。  
Charles握着Erik的手看着他们，直到有一颗小足球滚到他丈夫的脚边。  
“嘿！帮个忙！”一个浅发色的男孩儿向他们挥手。  
Erik站起身来，他开出了一个漂亮的界外球，落点不错。  
那个看起来大约6岁的男孩儿回馈了一个拇指，他把球停住踢给他的伙伴，又回头看了他们一眼才跑开。  
“看，我说可以让他们来选。”Erik转过身来眨了下眼，再次把Charles揽进自己的手臂间。  
“如果是一个喜欢英式足球的小男孩儿，我得再去看看新房里的儿童房空间是否足够大，也许我们需要改建，还有我们的院子。”Charles轻柔的声音贴着Erik的肚子。“我想午饭后我们就过去新房一趟，而这之前，你需要一套并非结婚礼服也能穿着跳华尔兹的衣服，而Charles需要一个新的猫砂盆。我们一会去购物，Erik，花你的钱。”   
Erik稍稍弯腰吻他的头顶。“是我们的钱。”

很快到了舞会举行的日子，Erik换上那套铁灰色带燕尾下摆的Tom Ford，Charles帮他调整领结时由于想起买下这套衣服前在更衣室发生的事而脸红，而显然他不是唯一一个沉浸在伴侣魅力并回忆起那天旖旎的人。Erik叹息着“你真美”深吻住被深蓝定制三件套勾勒出完美腰身曲线的Charles。  
直到Raven带着欲借车过周末的警校姑娘们直接输入密码开门闯进客厅。  
“WOW！”  
“我说什么来着？”  
“晚上好，教官和教授。”  
“打扰你们真不好意思，但得提醒你们的是，时间到了。”  
“Raven！！”  
“……”  
“冷静点，Charles。这儿没有人是第一次见你们接吻，我的意思是，舌吻。”  
“如果你们想知道的话，最感动的票选结果是宣誓后那次。”  
“最火辣的是警校庆功派对上那次。”  
姑娘们互相推搡着大笑，边偷眼看站在客厅中间即使略露尴尬神情也丝毫不减非凡魅力的这一对儿。  
Erik从裤子口袋里掏出车钥匙抛给Raven，用唇语缓慢清晰地说——  
“快滚。”  
Raven吐了吐舌头把嬉闹的姑娘们推了出去。  
Charles在听见门后传来隐约的“我的眼睛和心灵都快承受不住他们接吻画面带来的荷尔蒙冲击了！”以及其他类似的句子时，终于保持着满脸热潮大笑了起来。  
Erik忍不住伸手在他脸颊上捏了一下。“告诉过你要换掉密码。”

就如Charles所预期的，他们会在每个酒宴、派对、舞会上成为焦点吸引目光，他享受这个，而Erik因为Charles的享受而无比配合。  
Charles向刚共事数月已几乎尽皆熟识的同院教职员及学生们介绍自己的丈夫，骄傲于Erik仿若磁石的强大吸引力同时帮他拒绝掉任何男人女人为他端来的酒。Erik为Charles做着同样的事，他们贴得紧紧地在人群中炫耀爱情和婚姻。  
舞会终于开始，他们跳第一支曲子。  
Charles把自己贴过去“看到楼梯那边的Powell小姐了么？还有香槟塔旁的Diaz，或是Davis女士？哦可不能忘了刚才会面时对你大肆赞美的Clark教授夫人。我想她们正虎视眈眈地预备与你跳下一支曲子。”  
“你以为我不知道这大厅里有七成以上的人在筹划关于你的同样的事？”  
“我对他们来说可真不够新鲜了。”Charles侧过脸眨着他晴空般的眼。  
“Charles”Erik叹气，他用“带着磁力的”视线黏住对方的，“别忘了我可只会跳女步的华尔兹。”  
Charles笑出声来，他蹭了蹭丈夫的鼻尖，轻柔地移动扶在Erik背部的手掌。他们早已从踩着舞步变为贴着胯摇晃而已。  
“你猜怎么着，我改变主意了，我可不愿意让你当别人的舞伴。”  
“我与你不谋而合。”Erik不满足这样的触碰，他低语着靠得更近。  
这时候曲子结束了，他们停在大厅中间，开始一个应能被票选为“最唯美”的吻。

那之后他们继续交缠着手指相视而笑，一起倒数着准备在靠近争夺舞伴的人群中夺路逃出门去。

END


	14. 番外3

大约下午三点时，Charles在书房的窗台上看到了沿路驶近的吉普，他转头望向正坐在书桌后边的蓝眼睛主人，教授Charles从到家在书房坐下后一直保持盯着桌面那叠论文若有所思的状态，十分钟过去了也没有翻动一页。  
Charles动了动耳朵，引擎声让他再次把注意力转移到窗外楼下，车停下后银发的男孩打开车门，从后座抱出一个纸袋快步穿过草坪。  
“放到餐桌上，Pietro。然后记住你答应了什么。”另一个主人的声音从车里传出来。  
“我会在五点半之前回来。”Pietro边大声回应边走进屋子。  
Charles跟着快步走出书房下楼的主人，他在楼梯顶端停下来，从栏杆的空隙间探头往下看。  
“Charles！”Pietro向正迎面走下楼梯的监护人大声招呼着冲过去  
“生日快乐，甜心。”Charles伸出手与对面的小小掌心一击，把左手拿着的礼物盒子递给他，Pietro欢呼了一声，当机立断地把纸袋放在地上，双手接过盒子，接着把系着缎带的盒盖掀开。  
“WOW！！”Pietro发出更大的惊叹声，生日礼物是一双他期盼已久的球鞋，带鞋钉那种，世界顶级前锋最新代言的那款的儿童版，算得上真正意义上的职业战靴。  
Pietro眼睛里闪着光，视线从鞋盒移向蹲下与他平视的Charles：“这太棒了！是因为我得了A吗？”  
“是因为我和Erik都爱你，当然，还有Charles。这是我们给你的礼物。”教授半直起身，转头向猫咪Charles的方向看，后者再把头探出来了些，尾巴在身后动了动。  
“谢谢！我也一样！”男孩与Charles拥抱了一下，又向另一位Charles递去一个飞吻。之后他把礼物盒夹在腋窝下，重新弯腰用双手抱起了那个大纸袋。Charles看着他把纸袋放上餐桌，再端起他的生日礼物上楼，接着跑去楼下的活动室拿他的足球和球鞋，忙碌快乐地在屋子里跑来跑去。  
“我去一会儿球场，Alex他们在等我。”Pietro边换球鞋边说，鞋带系得结实漂亮。  
“不换上你的新球鞋？”Charles卷起衬衫的袖口，走到餐桌边把纸袋里头的食材依次取出来。  
“那可是在真正的赛场上穿的。”男孩严肃地说。  
Charles露出领悟的表情，再向自己的养子眨了一下眼，“那么记得按时回来。”  
Pietro在空中比出OK的手势，把换下的鞋放回鞋柜接着直奔屋门，在手搭上门把之前，他转过身：“如果…Alex他们能来晚餐吗？”  
“当然。但你得提醒他们给父母打电话。”  
Pietro露出大大的笑容，然后旋风般地刮出了门。

Charles把视线移回餐桌上，掏出手机给那些瓶瓶罐罐和包装袋拍了张照。Erik在这时推开屋门走进来，在即刻确定了Charles的方位后，走过来交换了一个轻吻。  
“我以为你得晚餐时才回来。”Erik在他们分开后又吻了吻Charles的嘴角。  
“我已经错过给Pietro准备生日午餐了……好吧，虽然只是帮你打打下手。”  
Erik耸了一下肩，“正好给他期盼已久的一个享用垃圾快餐的机会。”  
“他总有一天会知道你才是能做出世上最好吃食物的人。”  
“没有你的帮忙可不行。”  
他们微笑着，像两块磁石般自然靠近，再吻了一次。  
“礼物给他了吗？”Erik腾出一只手拨弄桌上的食材。  
“你不觉得我们该一起给他？”  
Erik的胳膊还放在Charles腰上，“这才是告诉他我们不分彼此的更好方式。”  
“好啊，不分彼此。”Charles笑着轻拍丈夫的脸，“要是他再一次从蛋糕里吃出蛋壳，你可别往我这儿看。”  
Erik笑着把目光转到早就跳上餐桌嗅着属于他的罐头的猫咪身上，Charles在这刻有感应般抬起眼看过来，发出一声不满的叫唤。  
心理教授伏在Erik肩上大笑起来。

“昨天福利局的考评结果还没有通知？”Charles再次提出在出差期间的短讯里问过数次的问题，一边把蛋清和蛋黄分开——这活儿他已经做得相当不错了。  
Erik看了看他的操作，“正式通知大概是明天，但我想结果应该不错。”  
“很抱歉我没能一起去，这么重要的两天我都不在家，但这次研讨会我确实不能错过。”  
“Charles，没有必要因为你偶尔比我忙一点而道歉，想想看我错过了多少，接Pietro回家的那天我都在出任务。”  
“我只是不确定我们是不是真的做好了。”  
“你是个心理学教授，等等，不要那么拿搅拌棒……可别告诉我你看不出那孩子多喜欢你。”  
“他也喜欢你，甚至能说是崇拜，我可是听到过他如何在同学面前把Lehnsherr警官描绘成一个超级英雄。”Charles眨着眼睛，语调中带着笑意。  
“作为一位令人尊敬的教授，你至少该纠正自己儿子夸大其词的习惯。”Erik随口揶揄。  
“事实上我觉得他描述得很棒，而从真实性角度来说，比你的学员Raven警探编撰的爱情故事还原度可高多了。”  
Erik显然对真实性比较的结论并无异议，“那么故事情节比起蝙蝠侠来如何？”  
“大概他们更喜欢漫威那拨儿。噢，老天，你真的记住那些五颜六色的角色了？”Charles夸张地拍了拍手。  
Erik摇着头，“非要用崇拜这个词的话，他也只会更崇拜你，当众把那个对学生和学生家庭有严重偏见的训导主任驳斥得说不出话，还有什么能比这一幕更赢得他的心？”  
Charles好笑地摊着手，“你是在嫉妒吗？Erik。”  
Erik停下动作看他，几秒后叹着气，“但愿我能知道自己在嫉妒哪一个。”他似乎又思索了片刻，接着说，“大概还是嫉妒Pietro多点儿。”  
Charles笑弯了眼睛，“那么过来，让我给你点爱。”  
Erik从善如流地靠近过去。  
如果不是路过的猫咪Charles及时提醒了他们已经快四点了，恐怕晚餐开始的时间就要推迟到七点以后。  
“我试着不仅仅从心理学的角度去理解他，却不知道自己是不是真的做到了，Pietro需要的是一个家庭，而不是仅仅是从学术上理解分析他的监护人。”完成他力所能及的准备工序后，Charles坐在桌边，托着下巴看Erik往蛋糕上裱花的动作。  
“你做得够好了，Charles，即使是从学术的角度，你也关心曾经的每一个病人，还有Hank医院里的宠物们，你真的关心他们，像对Raven，对我和Pietro，还有Charles，也都一样。不用刻意去区分什么。”Erik的声音在口罩里发着闷。“你要做的只是放松点，记得我说过吗？更多地表露真实的情绪。”  
Charles歪着头看他专注的动作，目光愈加温暖，这么看了一阵后Charles用极轻的声音说，“我爱你。”  
Erik在缀好果酱后抬起头，他拉低口罩向Charles勾勾手指，后者的眼睛蓝得发亮，却仍只是坐在那儿笑着，Erik只好跨步过去低头吻他，一直黏糊到门铃响起之前。

Pietro准时到家，一同出现在门口的还有他邀请的三位朋友，男孩们活泼而不失礼貌，屋子里顿时热闹非凡，Charles从厨房门口不断往客厅的沙发上看，直到Erik终于开口说过两年可以考虑再多领养两个孩子。全家与去了D.C.实习的Raven警探通话了半小时，并由Charles代赠生日礼物后，意式生日晚宴正式开始。  
Pietro的朋友对他养父们厨艺的由衷赞叹让Pietro得意非凡，戴上生日帽的Pietro抱着猫咪Charles在拉响的小礼炮声中吹灭了蜡烛，Charles拍下男孩红通通的幸福笑容，又拍了一张Erik站在桌子旁边微微勾起嘴角的侧脸。他在把Pietro照片以及制作前后的生日蛋糕照片依次发上了ins后犹豫了一会儿，还是把Erik那张留存起来。  
九点之前，由Erik开车把Pietro的朋友们送回了家。在家的父子二人则在这段时间里完成清洁厨房和餐厅的工作。  
“Charles，碟子得放到上面的柜子里。”Pietro边擦玻璃杯边提醒。  
Charles盯着自己八岁养子擦拭杯子的熟练动作，又转头看向跳到布艺沙发的专用坐垫上避免自己的毛粘得到处都是的猫咪，不得不再次对Lehnsherr教官高明的教导手腕发出了赞叹。  
那么我就例外地…放松点儿好了。他想。

Charles穿上睡衣，离开主卧往Pietro的卧室走，同时洗完澡的父子俩正推开浴室的门，Charles的眼睛在Erik仅系着浴巾的腰身上停了两秒，把手里的毛巾搭在快步走近的男孩的脑袋上，蹲下身听他用兴奋地语调述说下午在球场上的战绩并答应他再使用Pad游戏半小时。  
Erik把吹风递过去，Charles把Pietro的头发吹得半干，终于放急切的男孩扑向枕边的平板电脑。  
“晚安。”Pietro在他们离开自己房间前大声说，眼睛紧盯着开启的游戏界面。  
“晚安。”Charles吻了吻他的额头。

“不给我擦擦？”Erik关上房间门对走近床边松枕头的丈夫说。  
Charles转过头示意Erik坐到床沿上，一边把手机递给他，“有短讯。”  
Erik接过来打开短讯看了一眼，“福利局Anderson女士发的，还算不上正式通知。”  
Charles的手停了下来。  
“怎么？”Erik抬眼看他。  
“事实上，我一直觉得她对你很有好感。”  
Erik露出“你在说什么？”的讶异神色，睁大眼睛往上看的无辜表情让Charles忍不住想笑，却还是绷住了嘴角，接着眨了眨眼， “是你说我该放松点，多表露真实情绪的。”  
他撅嘴的模样也让Erik觉得可爱之极，就伸出手把他拽落在自己膝盖上，在那微红还仿佛带着潮润水汽的脸颊上响亮地亲吻了一口，把手机递回给他，“自己瞧瞧。”  
那是一张照片，拍摄的显然是前一天考评时填写的记录表格，而照片的焦点是一行稚嫩的笔迹，写着，“我的爸爸们，他们挺酷。谢谢。”  
Charles安静把那行字看了三遍，Erik紧了紧圈在他腰上的手臂，在他耳边说，“我又要嫉妒了。”  
Charles马上偏过头用鼻子在他侧脸上磨蹭了一下，接着把手机扔开，露出懒洋洋的笑意圈住Erik的脖子，  
“再给你点爱？”他把嘴唇贴过去时呢喃道。  
“一点可不够。”同样轻柔的回应消失于他们纠缠起来的舌尖。

Charles动了动耳朵，他从旁边的枕头上站起身，看了看Pietro手中屏幕上仍风云变幻的游戏画面和男孩全神贯注的投入表情。  
已经四十五分钟了，但根据他的敏锐听觉捕捉到的隔壁房间声响，大概主人们是没空来催促男孩入睡了。  
不过不要紧，毕竟明天暑假就开始了。  
Charles重新蜷伏下去，闭上了眼睛。

 

END


End file.
